


Things Money Can't Buy

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little Insane Harry, Alternate Universe, Anchor Niall, Angst, Cuddles, Cute Harry, Cute Niall, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Protective Harry, Psychological Trauma, Rich Harry, Schizophrenia, Student Niall, Top Harry, Unstable Harry, Waiter Niall, i don't know what to tag, they're really just adorable, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need each other. I need him. He is my obsession. My everything." </p><p> </p><p>Harry Styles, London's "sexiest billionaire", has more than a few secrets to hide. Hiding his severe case of psychosis from the world by divulging himself in work and one night stands, Harry never expects to find a cure for his problems, let alone ever learn to love. But when a waiter named Niall catches his eye, will he be able to attain his newest infatuation? Or will his business enemies and dark past get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just so everyone knows, this story is 100% completely my own, but I actually edited it from being a boyxgirl story between two other characters in a different fandom, to Narry. Excuse any mistakes or bad writing from me a year ago. A friend of mine told me that this sounded like it was made for Narry, so I decided to give it a shot. Comment/kudos if you'd like me to continue. I've got loads of chapters all ready and waiting so just let me know if i should continue and they'll be pretty quick, update-wise. Also, Harry's condition will be explained later on so DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. Thanks y’all. (Also, I tried to make them sound British, but I might be too southern for it, sorry :\\)

It had been an uneventful day in the office, to say the least. I had gotten there at 9:30, as usual, and had my morning coffee, as usual. It was now 12:30 and barely any calls had been placed or received. It didn't make much since to me; it was a completely normal day. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and it was a dreary afternoon in London, England. People were bustling to get taxis 49 floors below me, and I could see the tops of umbrellas bobbing tirelessly. I saw people with conjoined hands, assistants rushing into different buildings with their bosses' lunches, and (though they looked like tiny little ants) children playing in the puddles.

"Nora, will you call Louis and ask him if we're still having lunch at one o'clock?" I asked my receptionist, frustrated that I was so bored that I had actually been pushed to people watch. Louis had better not bail on me again for his girlfriend, who I swear is dating him to get to me or the money we had. I had told him this multiple times but he called me conceited and told me that the world didn't revolve around me or money.

The truth in the matter is some people's worlds do revolve around me. I'm the head of "One Direction", the multi-billion dollar energy company that has more power than the entirety of London, literally and figuratively. Louis is, in fact, the co-owner, although he does absolutely nothing, and if he weren’t my brother, I would have fired him a long time ago. There was even a time that I had threatened his job three years ago, when he was making a complete fool out of himself and, more importantly, the company. He would go through women (and men for that matter) like a dog with meat. It was thoroughly disgusting and embarrassing and I wouldn't have it in our father's company.

Seeing as I was the Harry Styles, named "sexiest billionaire" by PEOPLE magazine, I had a reputation to keep up. I have had to have several girlfriends and boyfriends, mostly for publicity reasons, none lasting longer than two months. Don't get me wrong, fooling around is all fun and games, but start talking relationship, and I'll run for the hills. Love isn't exactly my style(s). 

It was a well known fact that two of the youngest, and most successful brothers in the world were both bi-sexual. Honestly, it just made the publicity boom, seeing as now both boys and girls saw that they had a chance. It didn’t matter much to me, seeing as I would never love anyone. Caring for people only got you hurt. It only hurt others. Hurt people like--

Like a tsunami, it hit me. Just like it does every time. My hands started sweating and my vision blurred. I clenched my hands and my jaw, blinking rapidly, refusing to let go of my emotions at the office. My fingernails dug into my skin and I bit harshly on the inside of my check until, finally, the blurriness faded.

You see, no one knows what I really am. What I've really been through. They say that I'm "Sexy, with a dark past," but they have no idea what that past really is. I've done all I can to hide it; people don't need to know about the Styles’ brother's past.

I tore my eyes from my blank computer screen to see my brother happily bounding down the hall like a puppy who missed his owner. I smiled and stood, pulling my suit jacket around me to button it as he got closer. He pretty much slammed into me, hugging me with all his might.

"Good to see you too, Louis." I chuckled sarcastically and he smiled up, completely unashamed, at me.

"I missed you, bro!" He exclaims, stepping away and walked with me towards the elevator to lunch. His hair was feathery and bouncing on his head with his steps and his eyes were light and excited. I couldn't help but feel the excitement also, and I was happy that he was happy. "So, how's life?" He asked, ending the silence that filled the elevator.

"Great. Business is great. Not that you would know..." I playfully scowled at him and he smiled and shrugged. "-I'm pretty sure we'll be able to completely over-take "The Wanted Corp." by next month." I said, feeling completely proud and accomplished.

"Well, man, that's great and all, but what I meant was, how's your life?" He pressed as we stepped off of the elevator.

I sighed as we walked over the marble floor, and in between the same, marble pillars, "Thank you, Mitch." I said as he pulled up my car.

Once we were in the car Louis asked again, "So? Life?"  
"I don't know what you mean, Lou. Business is my life." I said, getting angry at his pushing.  
"Bu-" he started.  
"Louis. Shut up." I said in a dangerous tone. This, this right here, is who I am. I have anger issues, even with my own brother. I just mad over simple things and know when I want things, and exactly how I want them. And I always, always get what I want.

Louis stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, knowing that I needed to cool down. We got out of the car and gave the keys the valet at our favorite restaurant, "La Caffeè Casa". As we walked in I exhaled heavily, my anger gone, and remorse back, "Listen Lou, I'm sorry."

He gave me a forgiving smile and nodded as the hostess sat us down, with a flirtatious smile to the both of us, which only Louis returned. I kept my head down, either looking at my iPhone, scrolling through my emails, or staring blankly at my menu, because I knew what I was going to get already. As the waiter approached, I saw Louis's eyes pretty much pop out of his head, which only made me keep mine down; I honestly didn't want to know if my brother found yet another person hot.

"Alright lads, my name's Niall, and I'll be your sever this afternoon, can I get you two anything to drink?" He asked in a perfect Irish drawl, Harry couldn’t help but tense up. Irish accents had always been something of a turn on of his. 

Louis smirked. "You can definitely get us something." He said with a wink. I kicked his leg under the table and Louis glared at me. "I'll just have a coke." He said, agitated and rubbing his calf.  
"Black Coffee," I said sternly, not letting my voice let on to how badly I wanted to look up at him.

"Um. Alright." He muttered and walked away.

"That was rude. He was smiling all cute before you went and became a jerk. Plus he's totally hot! How bout' you be the confidant man we all know you are and look him in the eyes!" Louis chided, reminding me of how our mother used to-

My breathing accelerates, the flashbacks returning.

Gun.  
Screams.  
Blood. So much blood...

Louis grabbed my wrists from across the table, squeezing them so hard it almost hurt. He knew the look in my eyes, he knew what could happen if I didn't have immediate comfort. "Harry. You're fine. You're okay. We're okay." He promises.

I stare at his blue eyes as he calms me, with her eyes. I had my father's eyes. I wanted her eyes. I nodded my head sharply and he released my wrists, giving me a small smile of reassurance, before he glared at people looking at us curiously.

People know I have problems, and that's fine. They don't know why I have them, and I'll let them wonder. It doesn't matter if they think that it was a girlfriend that "broke my heart" or an "abusive past", because it isn't true and people can think what they want.

It wasn't long before Niall returned and handed Louis his coke, with him winking at him. He must've held out my cup, but I refused to look at him, so he set it down in front of me, probably rolling his eyes. Or maybe he didn't notice my hostility. Maybe he was treated like this a lot. And for some reason that annoyed me, which it really shouldn't, but the thought that people could treat him irked me to no end. 

"Do you try to make people feel bad? Honestly, you should've seen his expression. Jerk. What are you doing anyway, just be a nice guy and give the poor guy some respect?" Louis said, crossing his arms.

I just shook my head and took a sip of my coffee.

When Louis and I had finished conversing about his girlfriend and business, we said our goodbyes and he left, knowing I wouldn't let him pay the check (not that it mattered, we were both billionaires). When the little black book appeared on top of the newspaper I was now observing, I finally looked up to see the waiter. Well, his back. His-wow-his perfect, dyed blonde hair (that was styled into a tousled, messy quiff that looked like sunshine itself) and his adorable tiny size. And okay, yes, hot damn... his ass. 

That was when I was determined to see him, after all, I'd never been this interested in someone's back profile before. I sat in my seat, a little taller now, not letting my eyes leave the kitchen doors that he had exited through seconds before. After a few moments, I was afraid that maybe he left out a back door until- there he was. 

I felt all of my breath leave my body, only one word entering my brain.

Mine.

I would've been surprised at the speed that my feelings grew, but wow, he had to be most beautiful person in all of Europe; maybe even the whole world. It felt like air was easier to breathe, my constant panic attacks, all of my problems, none of them were anywhere in my mind. What was this? Harry made note to ask his doctor if his condition made it possible to have soul-mates. He made eye contact with me and, trying to get over myself, I grinned widely back.

He, however, looked angrily at me, almost glaring as he stalked over. I never once let my eyes leave his. "Where'd the nice one go?" Niall asked, obviously annoyed by something. My eyes flickered across his now close face; from his piercing blue eyes, to his adorable little nose, to his lips… oh god.

I forced my eyes upwards, to meet his, angry, confused ones. Right, he asked a question. "Um, excuse me?" I say, almost shakily.

Niall rolled his eyes, making me wonder if he knew who exactly I was. "Where did your friend go, you know the nice one?" Oh, so the 'thing' he was annoyed by earlier was actually me.

I almost snarl, wondering if he liked Louis, or if he had a boyfriend (or even worse, girlfriend). 

'Oh god, what if he’s straight?' 

I growled lightly at the thought. He was mine now, he'd have to forget about any boyfriends and/or girlfriends he's ever had. I sneered slightly, "My brother left, he was late for a date with his girlfriend." Louis was off the market to him now.

"Um... Okay, thanks for coming to 'La Caffeè Casa', mate, and… for making eye contact with me." He winked playfully at me, beginning to walk away with the check book. But I stopped him, grasping his arm lightly, trying not to be too rough even though all I wanted to do was grab him around the waist and pull him flat up against me. He turned around, a little impatiently. "Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I inwardly sighed at his adorable-ness. "Have dinner with me tonight." I said, trying to bring my confidence back to its normal level.

"Is that a question?" He asked, looking as if he wanted to laugh.

"No." I deadpanned, hoping it worked.

"Well, cheers for the…erm, demand… but I have plans." He said, once again trying to leave.

I stopped him before he could go, knowing my heart might shatter if he just walked away from me. "Please?" I asked, nearing desperation.  
He sighed, "Listen, I'm having… a party at like 7 tonight, dinner time, I won't be able to have dinner." He lied unconvincingly. 

"Ok, tomorrow then." I said, smiling as if I didn't see through his lie.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" He asked, with the trace of a smile on his lips. He looked up at me, almost analyzing the foot between us.

"I'm known for it." I smirk slightly, wondering if he actually does recognize me.

"Yeah, you are, Mr. Styles -"I shivered at his use of my name, his words going straight south. 

"-Harry, please." I interject, knowing i won't be able to control myself around him much longer if he continues with that. 

"-Harry." He corrects, "You're also known for being some kind of 'Sex God' and I'm honestly not really into that." He gives me a tired glare. 

I stared at him, shocked that he basically read my mind. "I'm not asking you to do anything… like that." I said softly, surprising him and myself. I had spent about 5 minutes with this guy, and I already wanted to take him right here, in front of all these people.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He said, a piece of his hair falling in front of his face from his messy quiff, hiding his gorgeous eyes from me. 

'No, never hide your face from me.' I thought gently.

I moved it to the side gingerly, leaving my hand on his cheek. "Why doesn't it matter?" I asked, caressing his cheek.

He stared at me, still confused, until he snapped out of it and stepped backwards, my hand falling meaninglessly to my side. "It doesn't matter, because, I have a rule, and that rule is that I don't date. Especially guys like you." He said in a clipped tone, glaring at me. With that, he walked back into the kitchen, the black book in hand. I smirked, ignoring that pained feeling in my chest. 

'I'll be seeing him real soon,' I tried to comfort myself.

Oh, how I would change that silly rule of his. I hope his “party” isn't too crazy, seeing as I would have to check in on it later. As he walked away I could tell he liked me, that he wanted me too. Because oh, did I want him.

And I always got what I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall POV

I jammed my key into the lock of my apartment. With a yell of "I'm home!" to Liam, I plopped down on the couch. I looked out the window to see the rain had only continued, harder than before. My drenched hair was soaking the shoulders of my oversized sweatshirt and my skinny jeans were clinging to my body tighter than before, thanks to the amount of puddles I stepped in. And my converse, my poor converse... They were going to be hung up to dry for a couple days. I sighed loudly, thumping my head against the armrest of the couch.

Liam's head popped through his bedroom door. "Shite, how hard is it raining?" He asked, sauntering into the living room and kitchen area, completely warm and dry. I growled at him, getting up to pick up a towel from the closet and then returning to my spot on the couch. "Well, someone's had a bad day." He raised his eyebrows and poured some Coco Puffs into a bowl of milk.

Liam is my best friend. We'd known each other since year one and we've been best friends ever since. We just understood one another. We even tried dating for a little while, but I thought it was just too awkward and Liam figured out that he was, in fact, straight. 

When we both got into uni in London, (after doing a happy dance) we decided that instead of living in dorms, we should just get jobs (and have our parents chip in a little) and get an apartment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked invitingly, giving me his warm look. I scowled at his disgusting, adorable face. He simply gave me a smile, which kind of made me feel bad, but whatever. 

"Do you know who Harry Styles is?" I asked suddenly, trying to make it sound like "no-big-deal", even though he was the richest person in London.

His eyes showed a flash of recognition, probably thinking I was just going to tell him about Harry Styles' newest investments in submarines' or whatever else billionaires buy these days. He shrugged, "Yeah, the billionaire, right? Why do you ask?"

"Well he came by 'The Caffeè Casa'-" cue gasp from Liam. "-And he was, like, completely ignoring me at first, but then at the end, he like, begged me to go out with him." I exclaimed with a sneer.

"What?!" He said dropping his spoon, which ended up clattering in his bowl, which then proceeded to fall on the ground. If Liam even noticed the mess he had made, he didn't show it. He ran over to me, still on the couch, and shook my shoulders violently. "Are you kidding me?!"  
"Liam! Now we have to clean the floors!" I whined, while shaking his hands off and going to get a paper towel out of the cabinets under the sink.

"Do you know what this means? He's, like, a billionaire!" Liam yelled, running his hands through his hair, his eyes bright and excited. He was tripping his way over to me, standing above me in a daze, like I wasn't cleaning up his mess.

"Liam, I declined his offer." I say maturely, crossing my arms defiantly, a complete opposite of how I usually act around Liam. He didn't understand about Harry Styles, the jerk of the century. He thinks that he can get throw his money around and get whatever he wants. What "Mr. Styles" doesn't know is I don't care about his money. Honestly, I don't like his money; it makes him cocky and egotistical. The fact that he completely ignored me for the whole meal, and then he gets one look at me and all of a sudden he wants to go on a date completely baffles me. 

I mean, I'm not an insecure guy, I've dated many times and I know that there are probably going to be guys and girls that'll find me attractive. The point was, he didn’t see me as anything but a pretty face that he wants for a one-night stand. He probably was tired of the platinum blonde, super-model bimbos that were always clinging to his arm like children. I’m not going to be another person wallowing in their own sorrow as if I didn’t see it coming after he leaves me. That was not happening. He was an asshole! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to him. He's hot. Just a hot, idiotic bastard that I wish wasn't in my mind all day. Honestly, only met him once and I shouldn’t feel this way about some player I just met today. 

Liam stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" He said, almost whispering. "Are you an idiot?" He asked, his voice escalating. "I mean… he didn't do anything to you did he? Did he hurt you?! You just say the word, Ni-"

"Liam!" I snapped, gaining his attention. "Chill, I just didn't want to go on a date with him. Now go get ready, the footie game comes on at 7." I say, not really in the mood to back up my argument. 

Thankfully, Liam took the hint, cleaning up his mess, and walking back into his room with a small huff. I heard him start the shower and I followed in suit. I let the water wash away my worries, one by one, taking Harry Styles and his sexy ass out of my mind.

When I got out, Liam was (unsurprisingly) still in the shower. Yes, my 20-year-old best, straight, guy friend takes longer showers than me. Go figure. 

I put on a dark grey t-Shirt on that I had cut the sleeves off of and put on a pair of old boxer briefs, ready for our night in. I went into the living room, ready to eat pizza, watch the footie game, and then watch some action movie with Liam that he got at Red box. It was about 7:15 when the doorbell rang.  
"I got it!" I yelled to Liam as I lazily walked to the door. I looked in the peephole and almost died.

Harry Styles was standing at my doorstep. "Shit!" I whisper-scream. I tip-toe out of the room (as the doorbell continues ringing) and race into Liam's room. "Liam! You need to get the door!" I say, nearly yelling over the doorbell and Liam's shower.

"No, you get it; I'm in the fucking shower!" He says incredulously, "Why?"

"Because, the billionaire that you're so infatuated with is outside!" I scream. Then a terrifying voice enters the room, through the door.

"Niall, I know you're in there, I can hear you." Harry’s voice is frustrated and unhappy. I roll my eyes even though he can't see me, and once again bang on Liam's door.

"Please Li!" I whine, unable to accept that soon I'll be walking to my doom. ‘Yeah, Ni’ My subconscious teased, ‘your doom; in the form of a downright sexy billionaire who wants to date you.’

"Go, Ni, he's not going to leave." Liam chided, as if I were the one who needed scolding!

I huffed childishly and stomped back to the door, flinging it open and crossing my arms angrily. There he is, standing in all his glory, sporting a charcoal grey suit and a dark blue tie. Damn it, I'm attracted to him.

He grinned, as if I was his wife and he hadn't seen me in a while. "Nice party." He commented, stepping into my house, totally uninvited. I gaped at him, my eyebrows drawing together.

Okay, so I had lied to him. Whatever.

"Yo- you can't just… walk into my apartment!" I stutter, in complete disbelief of his actions. After shaking my head and regaining my cool, I look to see he's inspecting the floor to ceiling apartment windows overlooking London. He looked at me across the tan sectional, with some emotion buried deep within his green eyes.

"Your apartment building needs better security. I walked in here, you being none the wiser until about 3 minutes ago. And, had I wanted to, I could've broken down your door." I looked at him, still gaping. I have no trouble believing that he could break down my door. He's a strong, muscular, guy with a super toned and muscled super-hot ass….

Oh god. I'm ogling him. And he knows! As he smirks at me my cheeks redden and I look at my bare feet, almost forgetting about his comment to my apartment building's security. "I'm not afraid of intruders, if that's what you're insinuating." I say to the ground, not sounding quite as cold as I would've liked.

"…You should be." He said as he looked out the window, though I have a feeling he wasn't seeing the view. I sighed heavily, wondering what he was doing here or how he-

"How the hell did you know where I lived?" I snap.

His eyes turn back to me, changing into a lighter look, his hot smirk taking over his facial features. "I know people." He simply states. I groan right as Liam walks through the door, with only a towel hanging low on his hips. At first, he didn't even notice us, heading to the kitchen while we were standing at the window.

So I angrily whispered, "Liam!" blushing harder than before. Liam turned around, nearly screaming his girly scream, pulling his towel up, and tightening it hastily.  
"Uh. Hello." Liam stammers, wide-eyed at Harry. Our first billionaire in the house, can you say "milestone"?

Harry's smirking face turns to a sneer and I start to worry for Liam's safety. I see how bad this would look to him, me just in a ripped up, too big T-shirt, boxer briefs, wet hair, and just having taken a shower. While Liam was wet in a towel? Yes, I can see Harry's point of view. Harry was quietly growling, and I could see him fuming at my best friend. As (what I'll pretend to be) a knee-jerk reaction, I position myself looking inwardly on him, placing a hand on Harry's chest. He stops growling and stares down at me, his sneer turning into a beautiful smile. I smile convincingly back, and motion to Liam, "Harry this is Liam-" Harry's (superfuckinghot) glare returns as he looks at Liam, who looks confused as hell, "-my best friend and roommate." I clarify, winking at Liam from behind Harry's softly heaving chest. Honestly, I can't get this man that worked up.

Harry regains his stance, smoothing out his expression and giving him a (somewhat) dazzling smile saying, "Harry Styles." He stuck out his hand expectantly, which Liam took hesitantly, as if he was afraid that Harry would break it. If Liam had been my boyfriend, he might have done just that.

"Liam Payne.” He said nervously. 

Harry stepped back to me, looking at me like he was expecting me to hold him in some embrace afterwards like before. When I didn't move my arms, he did it for me putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to him, forcing us once more into the position we were in before. I motioned for Liam to get out before Harry made him.

"Interesting" Harry murmured, bringing me in front of him, a little less than arm's length away. He took one step closer; almost making my head bump into his chest. "So, now do you want to go out with me?" He asked hopefully, and I gave him a confused look.

"Why would you think that?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked. His face fell noticeably.

I swear I saw hurt flash through his eyes but he covered it, “Look at me.” He scoffed. “Look at you. We’d be so good together, Niall.” 

I stepped away from him, my eyes narrowing. “What do you mean by that?”

His eyes shift for a second, looking troubled. “Um, yeah, our sex? It’d be hot.” 

I knit my eyebrows together, "See- this is it! it's your intentions with me!" I nearly shouted, angry that he had the audacity to say that. "I refuse to be yet another one of your conquests; I'm not just a 'Fuck and Run' guy, Harry Styles!" My ears were burning with anger; I could feel the heat on them like new sunburn. My eyes were stinging with tears I dare not shed. I had dated men with reputations before. Bad reputations. Reputations that scream 'Run!' and 'Get away while you can!' I've dated boys who are known for cheating, and for quickies and one night stands. I go into relationships expecting that I can change their bad boy attitude into the good boy I wanted. Like I can help them redeem themselves. Each time ends with the guy getting away by doing what he does to every other person, not to mention, leaving me with a broken heart. Harry Styles has this kind of a reputation. And I wasn’t about to deal with it again.

"I know you’re not, okay, I’m sorry." He said, “I just say things sometimes that I don’t mean and I’m always thinking all these bad, terrible things all the time and usually it’s hell but all day the only thing I’ve been thinking about is you and it feels like I’m healed and I never want to loose that.” He gushes, talking so quickly I can barely hear him. 

Its silent for a moment, “Healed from what?” 

He looks at me with pained eyes for a moment, then takes a step forward and sweeps me into his arms. He crushes my face to his hard chest, one arm securing me around my waist. His scent of charred wood and spice hit me like a hurricane, so similar to the smell the campfires my father and I used to make before he started working. His head was laid on top of mine, using our considerable height difference to his benefit. He inhaled gracefully and squeezed me to him tighter. "My sweet, adorable, beautiful, Niall, I would never do anything to hurt you." I can’t tell if he’s telling this to me, or himself. I couldn't help locking my arms around his waist, and nuzzling my head into his chest. I could feel him smile against my head, and I'm sure he felt my exuberant grin against his chest. He must agree that this felt so natural. When I released his waist, he kept me in his arms a second longer, then only letting me get a little away, still holding me around my small waist. "Please give me one chance to show you how much I care for you. Come to the One Direction corporate cocktail party on Friday, and then I'll take you to dinner after.

I considered this for a moment. “Why are you acting like this?” I asked, downright confused. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, his eyebrows pushing together. 

I sigh, feeling older than I was. “We met today, Harry, you’re acting like we’ve been dating for months.” 

“I just… I already told you.” He says lowly, looking away from me. 

“Okay fine. I make you feel healed. What needs healing?” I push further. 

Harry sighs, scratching his neck, “Look… I’ll tell you. I promise. Just not yet. Not until… not until I get what I want” 

"And what do you want?" I asked, stepping closer to him, subconsciously. And he smiled, almost ruefully.

"I want you to be mine." He answered simply. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the couch casually, as if he didn't just declare that he wanted me. When he saw my hesitation he stood straighter. I could tell this was business Harry coming out. "I can honestly say that my intentions with you are long term; I have… rules and regulations. I do not like to be disobeyed, I'm possessive and I get jealous easily. I have problems with my past and I have trouble with trusting people.” He spared me a look and continued, “Most people think I'm happy, but I'm not. Niall, I think that with you, I could be." He stated, never breaking eye contact with me.

"…Why are you telling me this right now?" I asked quietly, wondering if he expected me to open up all of my doors also.

"I want you to know that I'm not perfect. That you'll get frustrated with me, but everything that I do is for your safety, always for you." He whispered, getting closer. He must've seen the confusion in my eyes. "I know I sound crazy and obsessed." he stated, laughing a little and turning away and sitting on my couch, tugging at his hair. "I feel crazy, every time I see you my heart beats wildly and my hands heat up. And I’ve only met you today… It feels like I'm having a… I just, I've never felt this way about anyone before." He summed up, looking at the wall blankly. I saw his eyes dart to me to catch my expression, but they pulled away quickly.

I sigh, taking it all in. 'I have… rules and regulations', 'I do not like to be disobeyed.', 'I'm possessive and I get jealous.'

"You know sometimes I feel it, too." I say suddenly. I elaborate when he gives me an estranged look. "The whole… liking you thing." He grinned at this. "I mean, I find you attractive and interesting. But you should know by now that I'm feisty-” He nods fervently in agreement, “-and I will disobey you." I said, knowing that if I actually went through with this, I would definitely disobey him more than a few times.

He frowned for a moment. "I think I'll cope." He said, apparently taking my challenge with a grin. I blushed, realizing I was agreeing to going with him. "So, I have a date?" He asked hopefully.

I give him a half-hearted glare, not wanting to give in so easily. “I just feel like we’re doing this all wrong. Aren’t you supposed to get in fights like this after the first date?” I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

He doesn’t respond and I recognize the frustration already setting in on his face because of my lack of an answer.

“Oh, this is going to be a trip.” I mutter to myself, if he’s already frustrated how the hell is this ever going to work? 

I hesitate before asking, "I’ll go, Harry.” I say softly, seeing his head jerk towards my direction at my response, “As long as whenever I say I want to, you take me home. And we do nothing I don't want to.”

He looked up, as if thinking over my grounds quickly. He eyed me for a moment,   
"Please wear something presentable for a nice cocktail party. A suit." He clarified and I nodded.

"Nothing less." I promise.

"One more thing." He said, holding up a finger, "I get to introduce you as my boyfriend." He smiled.

My heart fluttered involuntarily. Yes. Yes! YES! 

"No." I said plainly. His smile disappeared, and he looked like he was about to argue with me once again but I held up my hand. “Look, even in normal circumstances I would never let a guy call me his boyfriend before we even had our first date.” 

“But Niall, these aren’t normal circumstances, I-“

“Have a bad record of using people, and some sort of-“ I try to put it nicely “-problem when it comes to me. Not to mention the fact that there will probably be press there. I just want to make sure this is for real before I start getting labeled as your new conquest. So technically, that all makes this an even more delicate situation. Nothing to do with you personally, Harry, trust me.” 

He growled, coming over and tugging me into his chest once more. "Fine."

We stayed hugging like that for a long time, and I was on the verge of falling asleep to his steady breathing just above my ear when he whispered, “I like you.” 

 

My heart skipped a beat and I pulled away a little with a small smile, “I like you.” I said, hopping on my tiptoes to kiss his nose. 

He beamed, absolutely beamed at me and pulled me into a hug, surprising me as he started spinning me around my not-so-spacious apartment. He tried to contain his smile when he put me down, but he couldn't. "Just one date is all I'm promising." I mumble.

"And after, you'll be… begging for more." He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows down at me and I smacked him on the back of the head. After my scolding him, he apologized like a chastised child and I inevitably forgave him. After another few minutes of his warm and comforting cuddle, he spoke up whilst still hugging me, "Can I get your number, then?" He almost sounded nervous, as if I could say no to him now. The damned lad has already sucked me in, and that wasn't a good thing. I scribbled it down on a notepad and gave it to him. He smiled again and leaned in, kissing my cheek, and making my heart pound against my chest. "Well, you have suit shopping to do, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking to the door, smiling just as wide as before.

When he left I nearly screamed of horror and excitement. I sprinted to my closet, thanking god that Zayn had forced me to go “grown up” shopping the second I stepped into London. I guess it was necessary seeing as my closet used to be full of old baggy jeans and polo tees from high school. Now, my closet had everything form ripped skinny jeans and snapbacks to never-been-worn suits and tuxes. I quickly called Zayn to pick an appropriate one for tomorrow.

Just as the beginning of the ring started, the reality of the situation came crashing down on me.

I had a date with a billionaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback you all are so sweet :) Harry's past is coming a bit into light, eh?? I hope this update is all right with y’all. Enough comments/kudos’ and ill update again tomorrow (or even later tonight)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight foreplay/maybe smut in the chapter? I apologize in advance :L

Harry POV

(flashback)

I stumbled into the kitchen, Louis laughing and pushing me forward. Both of our laughter stopped abruptly, our eyes widening. My father stood at the back of the room, his hand over his mouth. My father snapped out of his daze, screaming at us to leave the room, but the damage was already done.

* * * *

My body jerked forward, sitting up completely in bed. I was hunched over, breathing heavily. I shoved myself out of bed, staggering over to the mirror. My eyes were rimmed red and wide with surprise. I could see emotions flickering through my eyes. Hurt and loss… maybe fear that I'd never own up to. 

I know that Lou, my maid and childhood nanny, wouldn't come up to check on me. She stopped doing that a few years ago. These nightmares have been a regular occurrence ever since the accident. And though we were separated during my college years, I had re-hired her as soon as I was old enough to claim my fathers business. She had been concerned at first, telling me that the doctors should be doing more for me. I tried to convince her that everything was fine, but it only ended with Lou in tears telling me that I didn’t know what it was like waking up to the boy you think of as a son’s screams. Eventually she came to understand that the nightmares weren’t a result of my ordeal, and she realized that there really wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. I had told her that the nightmares were recurring, but that it was no big deal and that she didn't need to worry about me, after all, I was a grown man. 

Niall would find out about these nightmares soon enough, but he would have to just help me through it. I couldn't bear him leaving. ‘He wouldn’t leave you.’ My subconscious growls at me ‘don’t even say that.’ My subconscious was right. He needed to stay with me. And he would. I needed him.

After a very long day at work, I finally found myself jogging up the stairs to his apartment on Saturday, exactly on time. I knocked on the door three times, almost buzzing with excitement. I heard him approaching the door and took a deep breath of anticipation. Niall opened the door with a 'WOOSH' and immediately bit his lower lip hesitantly, looking into my eyes to see my reaction to his appearance. "Fuck." I said under my breath, hoping he didn't hear.

He was wearing a tight, well fitting, black suit, a light blue tie showing through underneath the jacket that was buttoned once around the middle. His shoes must’ve had a tiny heel, cause instead of being face to chest with me, his chin almost cleared my shoulder. My eyes slowly trailed down his small figure, and I quickly forced my eyes up, looking him in the eyes at last. "Niall." I said, hoping that my voice didn't show how turned on I was. I sighed, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." –and always. I added on in my head. If I had anything to say about it, we would not be spending much time at the Cocktail party. Hopefully most of our time tonight would be spent in the bedroom

He mutters an embarrassed 'thanks' and tried to cover his blush by looking away, but I had none of it. I stepped closer to him so that he was pushed against the wall, and I brought my arm up to keep him from moving. Then I moved my head around his so my nose could nuzzle into his cheek and move it forward to face me. "Never shy away from me." I whisper sternly, and he nodded, understanding that this was going to be one of my rules. He smiled back, timid and almost shy, completely unlike the feisty Niall I met at the "La Caffee Casa". 

As I had him against the wall, I noticed a wallet in his hand, and decided to save him the hassle. 

"You really won't need that tonight." I said, staring at it in his hand, wanting to replace it with my own hand. 

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes I will. I'm paying for dinner." He replied defiantly.

I blanched. Did my date just offer to buy me dinner? No… my date just demanded that he would buy me dinner. 

That was a first. 

"Uh, no you're not." I scoffed. "If this is a show of 'bottoms can wear the pants in a relationship, I already know. Believe me, you already have me wrapped around your pretty little finger, and we haven't been on a date yet." I said, giving him a chuckle.

His forehead creased and I took his moment of confusion to my advantage. I grabbed his wallet, threw it inside and grabbed his hand, swiftly launching us into the elevator. 

"Bottom?! Wait- Hey!" He said, once he realized what had occurred. But I just ignored the comment and pushed the "one" button in the elevator.

I chuckled, seeing him glare at the doors. "Just let me buy you dinner, please. Don't forget Niall, I'm a billionaire... and you're a college student." I pleaded.

He wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. "Right, you’re 7 years older than me, right? You're kind of gross for wanting me this bad."

I jerk his hand forward so that his chest was against mine and my lips against his ear, "You have no idea about how badly I want you. Age is no matter to me. Nor will it be for you from this point on." I growled huskily in his ear. I smirked at the shiver that visibly ran down his body and the way his blue eyes darkened with lust at my words. 

I watched as he closed his eyes and inched closer to me, his warm breath fanning onto my face. I pulled away quickly, knowing that if I stayed in that position much longer, I would kiss him, and I refused to have our first kiss in a disgusting, rickety elevator.

"Jerk." He mumbled, turning back to the elevator doors.

I held back another smirk. I loved his feisty attitude, though I missed the warmth of his hand. As I gazed at him in the elevator I realized just how tiny he was. He was about 5'5'', a little less than a foot below me, and very petite. He was strong, though, and sure of himself. His almost inconspicuous light brown roots blended quickly into the blonde color seamlessly I was sure it was the epitome of perfection. His eyes were pools of crystal blue water that I would gladly drown in, if possible. They were constantly filled with emotions that almost always disputed one another; defiance and submission, confidence and insecurity, and one unmistakable lone emotion- fear. I couldn't help but be glad that he was afraid of this, because I was too. 

I was afraid of liking him as much as I did, of him leaving me. I was afraid that once he understood my past and my issues, he would run. 

And I was sure that I was already falling for this tiny, 18-year-old boy that was still in uni. His fear of falling for me gave me confidence that this, us was right.

When the elevator doors opened, I took his hand in mine once again (hoping he wouldn't pull away again), guiding him to the car that was waiting downstairs. My favorite car was waiting for us, a sleek, black, 2012 Koenigsegg Algera R. He gaped at it for a moment before regaining his composure, and confidently getting into the car, brushing against me none too subtly as I opened the car door for him. I shut it, effectively masking my groan, and hustled to the driver’s side. I put my hand in his own and I listened intently as he explained about his childhood; a somewhat lonely but relatively normal experience. I knew by just hearing of his father that he would hate me. Not only was I 7 years older than Niall (and had I met him a year ago, what we're doing would be illegal), but also my reputation wasn't the best. And seeing as how his father was the chief of Police in their city, I don't think he'd appreciate the thoughts I have about his son.

I sighed as we arrived at the setting of this year's party, some random, giant hotel. I parked in front of the valet, tossing the teenaged boy, who I swear was eyeing my Niall, my keys that nearly hit him in the face. Niall giggled lightly at this, an adorable sound. He looked at me, a shimmer in his eyes as he gave me a small smile, lifting up one corner of his mouth. I smiled back, putting my arm around his waist without hesitation when we walked through the doors. Blinding cameras flashed as I rushed Niall and myself through the entryway into the main room, where paparazzi were not allowed. They were shouting questions and I could feel Niall burrowing into my side.

"Harry! Harry! Is this your newest fling?"

"Who is he?!"

"Mr. Styles! Are you finally settling down?"

"Is he your newest conquest of the night?"

"You saw it first here, London, One Direction CEO, Harry Styles, finally settling down."

"Or maybe he's just tired of celebrities and models! Mr. Styles, should the commoners of London prepare themselves?"

"Mister! Mister! What's your name?!"

Now, I was used to these vultures; with their drawing outrageous conclusions and publishing horrific tabloids. But Niall had never dealt with such things. He would be called a gold-digger, a whore, a slut, and many other worse things he would never deserve to be called. Bloody hell, Niall tried to buy me dinner tonight! He was the complete opposite of a gold-digger. 

Once I convinced him that what they said meant nothing to me, or to anyone important, and once I convinced him to stay with me forever, he'd have to deal with my rules. He would need a publicist to keep these rumors at bay. And a bodyguard. Maybe 2. After all, my previous conquests would hate him and my enemies would see him as my weakness. They would be right, too, because he was my weakness. I've known him for 4 days, and have already seen that losing him would absolutely crush me. Crush me so far into earth that Louis would be pushed into the frontline. Under Louis’ rule, “One Direction” would fail and basically implode. All my enemies knew that, and some of them would do anything to make it happen. 

Bieber Enterprises, for example, wouldn't think twice about injuring an innocent person if it meant destroying One Direction. They would use Niall's existence to their advantage. I mentally shook off the thought. I would protect him. I would protect him from the paparazzi, I'll protect him from Bieber, and I'll protect him from the rest of the world too.

I opened the doors to the main room quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention now that I had Niall on my arm. Sadly, being Harry Styles, that would never be the case. Half of the room turned their heads to our direction, gaping, eyes widened, while the other half went on with their lives like normal people, not noticing us. 

I cursed under my breath when the first man to greet us came up. Michael Clifford. He was on floor 8 of my building and extremely annoying. Plus the fact that he was eyeing Niall’s lower half did not help my thoughts on him. Niall cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at Michael’s openly perverted gaze. I nearly laughed. That's my boy.

Michael smiled, not apologetic in the least, and he had the audacity to look cheerful and completely innocent. "Harry! It's lovely to see you."

I stared at him for a moment in shock and then glared. "I would say the same, but I don't like when other men undress my boyfriend with their eyes." I sneered, watching the blood drain from his face. Niall’s mouth gaped, and his head turned towards me angrily. I kept my arm tightly around him, brushing past Michael, and dragging him into the crowds of people who were dying to see the newcomer. 

I guess Niall’s not being a celebrity was a surprise to most, seeing as I had preferred to date people will high social standings. HAD. Obviously, everyone else in the room can see that he's the most beautiful man in the entire world, but they didn't even know his personality. Which is actually a funny thing for me to say, seeing as I was always labeled the shallow one. This is the first time I've ever been attracted to someone's personality, but Niall had brought on a lot of firsts for me.

“What the hell was that?” Niall whisper-yelled at me, jerking his hand back to where Calum was. 

“What the hell was what?” I asked, completely confused as to why he was angry. 

Niall growled in frustration “You told that guy that I was your boyfriend? We agreed, Harry!” 

“I- oh my god.” I felt myself blushing lightly as I shook my head. “I’m so sorry, Niall. It just slipped, I swear.” I brought my hands to grip his wrists. “I’ll talk to Michael, trust me, he won’t dare tell anyone.” I said soothingly. 

Niall sighed, stepping forward, now only a step away from being in my arms when- 

"Well if it isn't Harry and his newest slu-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear I'll have you thrown out of here, Justin." I growled, turning to meet his narrowed eyes and smirking face.

He chuckled darkly, "Testy, testy. I was only kidding, Harry. You need to, what do you kids-" He looked pointedly at Niall. "-say these days? "Take a chill pill"?" 

I glared at him, not wanting him to know that I had no idea how he knew Niall's age. I was about to respond but Niall intercepted. "Sorry, we don't do drugs. Please sell them elsewhere." He replied, his snarky and feisty attitude back and booming.

Justin's expression made me guffaw, covering my mouth as to not draw too much attention to our conversation. He stuttered out, "E-excuse me do you know who I am? I'm-"

"Oh of course! You’re Justin Beiber, the head of the company that’s stocks are always one step below One Direction's.” Niall gave him a bright, sarcastic smile. "I mean, you make millions, right? That's…. fine, I guess." He shrugged. “We can’t all be winners.” 

I don't think I could be any more proud. "I think that's our cue." I intercepted, trying not to completely break down in laughter at Justin's angry, red face. "Goodbye, Justin." 

Just as I was walking away, Justin gripped my arm tightly, pulling my ear to his mouth and pulling me away from Niall. "You can tell your boyfriend to watch his back." He growled in my ear and released me. I took one appraising look at him and made a decision.

No, I didn't punch him. I wanted to, believe me, but I'm not an adolescent teen. Instead, I whispered back, just as menacingly, "You touch one hair on his head, and I will ruin you. Understand?" I pull back, letting him see the fury in my eyes. "I. Will. Ruin. You." I punctuated every sentence with a small shove to his chest. With that, a gripped Niall's waist tightly and walked off in another direction.

I introduced Niall about 700 times that night, each a little different than the first, though giving the same message.

"This is Niall, my boyfr—my date, I meant date."

"My date, Niall."

"My gorgeous date, Niall."

"This is my Niall."

Mine.

We snuck out of the cocktail party early, trailing behind different, less important people. We stuck our heads through the gathering room, where the paparazzi were. I saw many of them conversing amongst themselves, different CAMERA crews and reporters standing around or sitting on the floor. I nodded to Niall and he giggled, gaining their attention and causing them to scramble to get up. I grabbed his hand and ran us out of there before any of them got a single shot. I shoved my valet ticket into the boy’s hand and told him to be quick. Niall covered his mouth to cover up his laughter as the valet boy sheepishly sprinted to wherever my car was. It was a few minutes until he pulled up, unnecessarily revving the engine. I opened the door for Niall before he could himself and shut it softly, jogging over to my side, and peeling off, fast and loud.

"Well, that was… interesting." He sighed, and I knew he was staring at me even though I didn't take my eyes off the road for a minute.

"Do you mind if we have dinner at my house?" I asked, wondering if he would catch what I really had in mind. When we were at a stoplight, I checked his facial expression.

Oh, he understood. His eyes were a dark blue, filled with lust. I caught his hand with one of mine and shifted it onto his thigh. He let out a shaky breath and spread his legs a little, showing his consent. "Really?" I breathe, feeling my own excitement grow. He nodded, still a little shaky.

"Where did all this confidence come from?" I ask, tracing circles on the bare skin of his hip, having slipped my hand under the fabric of his suit jacket. I continued down the nearly empty high way road, trying to keep my attention on the road. 

"You know what they say, 'little black underwear gives a large boost of confidence.'" He quoted.

"Fucking Shit." I curse, almost fully hard now. With that I slide my hand up his thigh and brush lightly over his hard on, gauging his reaction. He nodded once more, pushing up into my hand. I take my eyes off the road to chance a look at him. His eyes were hooded, lip between his teeth, and his hands were tightly clenching the seat’s armrests. "Fuck you're hard." I hissed, my teeth gritting. He only nodded, not able to say anything more.

I add a little more pressure, still just teasing him. I smirk at the sexy moan that leaves his mouth. Once again, I add a little more pressure and he whimpers, a sound that makes me want to attack his neck and mark him as my own. 

"You are mine now. It's you and me, or nothing at all. If another man or woman touches you, or even looks at you, I swear I won't hold back for anything. Got it?" I growl, too turned on for my own good. He tried to thrust into my hand once more and I held his hips down with my free hand. "Answer me!" I growled once more.

"Yes!" He gasped, panting now, even though I had barely touched him. With that I stopped touching him completely, my hands both on the wheel and eyes on the road. (Though he might have occasionally glanced at Niall’s half blessed out/half pissed off look). 

"Let's go home." I said, as if nothing had just happened. 

“Wait..” He whined, his hand moving towards his own crotch. 

I see it happening a mile away, “Niall, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll put your hands on your armrests and not move a muscle.” I warn. 

Somehow, He seems to understand, and nods once more, shifting uncomfortably, flattening out his suit and checking his hair in the rearview mirror.

And I took us home. I liked the way that sounded. 

Us. 

Home.

Niall POV

Harry pressed me into the giant French doors at the entrance of his giant mansion. One of his hands took both of my wrists and pinned them to the door above me, while the other was buried in my hair. He hesitantly leaned forward, his eyes flickering from my mouth to my eyes and back. He wasn't waiting for my invitation. If I had learned anything about Harry Styles, it was that he would take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He was leaning forward slowly, as if to raise the tension. I knew he wanted to make our first kiss perfect, and I knew he wanted me to love every second of it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't. When I had had enough of his hesitation I began to struggle against him, trying to free my wrists so I could pull him to me. His eyes darkened with lust as I challenged his dominance, and he finally let himself go. 

"Beautiful." He whispered as he finally crashed his lips to mine. 

My hands struggled once more, and he moved his free hand down, gripping my ass tightly, growling lightly. He moves his lips from mine and I let out a whine, only to moan as he starts assaulting my neck. I continue to whimper and try to move my own wrists, but he won't release his hold. Finally, he unlocks the huge doors, and quickly pulls me up by the thighs, forcing my arms around his neck ad his hands continue to claw at my ass through my pants. We broke apart, both gasping for breath, and he stares at me for a moment with darkened eyes. "Fucking hell" he gasps suddenly, jogging up the stairs.

He opens the door to a grey colored room, that had giant windows with balconies, and a giant blue and grey covered bed. I moan into his mouth as he throws me down onto the bed. I watch him lustfully as he pulls me into a sitting position and starts ripping off my clothes until I'm down to my (as promised) tiny, black boxer briefs. I continue watching him as he begins to strip off his own clothes, and- holy shit. "You have tattoos" I whisper, "They're- fuck" They're hot. 

Harry smirks his trademark smirk and I can't help but realize how hot he looks right there. Half naked, tattoos scattered across his upper body, hair tousled (via yours truly), and now with that smirk. What could someone like this possibly see in me? 

I'm still watching him, ready for him to completely ravish me, until I see him waltz over to the bedside table and pull out condoms. “Wait-“ I called, before I could stop myself. 

Harry paused while pulling out what seemed to be lube, giving me a slightly impatient look. “What is it, love?”

“Um- I just-“ My mind searches for an excuse for why we can’t do… that. “I’m a top.” I try to say with as much confidence I can muster. 

Harry looks at me for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter. I can’t help but feel slightly offended. “Harry!” I groan, glowering in his direction. Harry, still trying to contain his giggles, walks back over to the bed, leaving the lube and condoms behind as he lies down next to me. “Sorry love, it’s just-” He grins, easily bringing my small body up to straddle him, my butt resting on his considerable length. “-this is where you belong. I think both you and I know that.” He says, a sexy smirk placed on his face. I groan and lean down to kiss him. He moans almost immediately, his hands going to my ass yet again. I feel him start playing with the hem of my briefs and I immediately begin to feel uncomfortable. I want to wiggle out of his grip, but I can’t bring myself to stop kissing him. Finally, Harry makes his move, pushing his bare hands down my briefs, making me immediately yelp in panic, “I’m a virgin!” 

Harry’s hands snap out of my pants in less than a second. “What?” He said, disbelievingly. 

I groaned and attempted to get away from him, but he grabbed my thighs and kept me against his still hard erection. I squirmed uncomfortably, whining, “yes, okay? I’m a virgin.” I closed my eyes, ready for him to laugh in my face. 

I squealed girlishly in surprise when he unexpectedly and forcefully pulled me into his chest. “You mean I get to be the first?” He says in an awed whisper. 

“Um, maybe? Not tonight, it’s our first date, don’t be crazy.” I scoff, as if I wasn’t just about to have sex with him on our first date. 

Harry grinned somewhat darkly, “Of course not, Niall. No craziness here.” He said in a teasing voice. Suddenly he flipped us, so that he was now pinning me to the bed. “But, can we at least have a little fun, yeah?” He whispers hotly in my ear, biting at the skin underneath it. 

I nod quickly, already panting as he begins grinding down against me.

* * * *

I giggled softly and rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. “So that’s what rimming is.” I say gently, still coming down from my momentary high. He chuckles and presses a kiss to one of the many visible love bites he had given me. 

"Stay with me tonight." Harry whispered. I stared at him for a second, contemplating what Liam would do if I called him right now. Liam was over protective in the the best of situations, and this didn’t exactly look innocent. "Please." He added, taking my hesitation as rejection.

"I…" I trailed off trying to think of how to ask if this was as special to him as it was to me.

"I never do this." He whispered. I stared, not understanding. "I don't do this with anyone else, the whole-" he gestured to me, then himself, then the entire room- "…this. This is the first time anyone of my… conquests has been to my house." He confessed.

I smile as he pushes his nose into the hair behind my ears that's slightly longer than I usually like it. "Sure, Harry."

He moved his face so that he could look at me, all fear of rejection leaving his expression. "Thank you." He kissed me on the forehead, then the nose, ending on a slow, open mouth kiss. He smiled at me lovingly, and I rested my head on the bare skin between his shoulder and neck. 

"What for?" I asked, tracing the largest tattoo on his chest. 

Harry hummed, "Being everything you are."

It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep after that.

* * * *

I woke up at before the sun rose to car tires screeching on pavement. It took me a moment to recognize the sheets beneath me and the pillow under my head. Harry. Cocktail party. Dinner. Being pushed against the wall… I smiled attempted to snuggle back into Harry's chest, but the bed beside me was empty. 

My eyes snapped open quickly, hearing someone clear their throat. I shot out of bed, pulling on the nearest dress shirt (which felt way too big to be my own) and smiling awkwardly. "Um, hi there." My tired, sleep-infested voice rang through the quiet, dark room. 

The man was average hieght and had broad shoulders. He had dark hair and a somewhat stoic aura about him.

"Hello, Mister Horan. My name is Simon, Mr. Styles has requested that I drive you home this morning. There was an…" He paused for a moment before continuing.  
"…emergency at the office." Simon said, very official and business like.

I eyed him skeptically. An "emergency"? Why did he sound so unsure of wording this "emergency"? I sighed, realizing the predicament I had put myself in. I gathered my suit that was scattered from the night before. I thanked god that I still had my briefs on, at least saving me from that embarrassment. 

“Okay." I said dejectedly, shuffling behind the burly, dark haired man. As we passed the different hallways and rooms, I saw many workers, each staring at me like I had the plague. One woman, looking to be in her mid-fifties, stared at me in awe, a delighted smile gracing her face. I looked away, confused and a little uncomfortable. 

As I got into the back of the giant SUV, (I would've sat in the front but Simon insisted) I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling. I had been played. Just like all of those blonde models that I had made fun of before. Now, I felt like a total dick, seeing as I knew exactly how they felt. He had been kind and endearing, and he made me feel safe, important, and… loved. It was just the way he held me, and said things that nobody else had said before. He made me feel like I could love him. I began to feel sick to my stomach thinking about all the other men and women who have been in this exact situation; feeling the exact same way as i do now. I really, actually liked him. And he just had me kicked out. He couldn’t even do it himself; he just left and then had his butler (or whatever the hell Simon was) do it for him. I checked the clock and sighed. 4:21 am. 

As the tears started falling I cast my gaze out the window, feeling like I was the main character of a shitty chick flick. It was still dark out, seeing as Harry had me kicked out at 4 in the morning, and rain was just beginning to sprinkle down. I begin to wonder if the emergency was just a really lucky catch, or if Harry faked the whole thing on my account. I grabbed my phone from the back pocket of my dress pants and texted Zayn

To: Zen  
From: Nialler  
Come over when you get this. I need you.

I threw my phone in my purse angrily. I let my head fall against the window, sighed heavily, and groaned at my own stupidity. I knew he was no good. I knew he would hurt me.

They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading everyone. Kudos give me ideas and comments make me write faster, i swear c: I'm willing to answer any questions, as long as they aren't spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, more will be explained about Harry's disease later on

Niall POV

Simon had dropped me off with a regretful look, probably seeing my tears. I resisted the urge to flip off his fleeting car once I was across the street of the sidewalk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear a guy underneath the awning of some hair salon was staring at me, but when I looked back, he was looking inside of the closed store. I shook it off and blamed my lack of sleep. When I had entered my apartment door, Liam was waiting for me. His eyes were tired and his mouth was set in a firm line, but he also looked frantic and angry. He stood once I stepped through the door and walked slowly over to me. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling as he said, "So…. Zayn called me to tell me that things didn't go so well…But I think he went back to sleep for a few hours." He rubbed the back of his neck, blowing out a puff of air. I could tell he was waiting for me to break down.

Which is exactly what I did.

I let my head drop to his chest and sobbed loudly as he wrapped his burly arms around my waist, guiding me to my beloved sectional. "He just left me!" I cried, taking in shaky breaths, stuttering my way through the sentence. Liam's hold tightened.

"Listen," he cooed, as if I was a small child. "Zayn's bringing over ice-cream and movies, and we can skip our classes for today, and just chill." I nodded, still gripping his shirt. I snuffled into his chest quietly as we snuggled into the couch. It was a few hours (seeing as it was 5am) before we heard pounding footsteps skip down the hallway and three, thunderous, angry rasps on the door. "It's open." Liam called, already knowing who it was.

"THAT FUCKER!" Zayn Malik screams as he stomps into the room. Even in an absolute rage, Zayn could be a runway model. He's tall, tan, and absolutely gorgeous. He has perfect black hair and brown eyes that anyone would want to stare into for hours. Though some might see Zayn only for his looks, he was actually one of the youngest and most successful journalists in London. He landed a job at a popular magazine that spread rumors and gossips about celebrities; including Harry Styles himself.

I groan, burrowing into Liam's side. I had half a mind to run out of there before it was too late, but I restrained myself, remembering that I invited Zayn. Suddenly, about 10 magazines drop down on top of my coffee table; each containing one common factor, Harry Styles. I knew right away he had gathered everything he could that I could (and would) burn.

The first few were dated a couple of weeks back, each one of the covers of him with a new person, each absolutely beautiful. There were side articles on "How to seduce a Styles" and rather large ones on the specific person he was with.

Carter Hayes  
Maggie Law  
Mackenzie Taylors  
Danny Queens  
And finally….  
Niall Horan

The cover read "Has Harry Styles finally settled down?" I snatched it off of the table and flipped to the front cover, searching for my name. "Harry and his newest conquest… lover or mid-twenties crisis? I scoffed. Who read this crap? Well, apparently my presence got a 5 page article. Yay.

“An inside source tells us that Harry met the young Niall Horan at La Caffee Casa, where Niall is a part time waiter.”

According to the magazine, I had given Harry "Loving glances and secret smiles" while Harry was "Seemingly back to his old ways; checking out each bloke that crossed our path." I threw down the magazine, huffing, while Zayn plopped next to me, hugging a folder tightly to his chest. "What's that?" I asked.

"Um… pictures." He answered vaguely. I raised an eyebrow and Liam and I gave him a pointed look. "My editor gave them to me when I ran over to get these magazines. He wants me to do an article on Harry… specifically on these pictures." He murmured, but we all knew he was withholding information.

"Zayn, just show us! What are the pictures of?!" I exclaimed, frustrated and upset about pretty much everything that was going on in my life. Zayn threw down the folder, the pictures scattering on my lap.

"These were taken early this morning, around the time you texted me. It was on the back-roads of Upton. The person who sent them in worked at the clothing shop across the street."

I close my eyes as the hurt sweeps over me, engulfing me like a hurricane. I shove the horrid pictures off my lap, not watching as they scattered on the floor. The pictures were of Harry, holding hands with a blonde woman, tall, busty, and beautiful. So he did use me. 

Liam took one look at the pictures and got up quickly, angrily stomping towards the door.

"I'm so sorry, Nialler, I just thought that you deserved to see these before anyone else." Zayn said, putting an arm over my shoulder. I knew if I stayed around Zayn for much longer I would end up telling him absolutely everything and I didn't want to do that to myself. 

I sighed, brushing his arm off with a forced smile, "I think I'm going to go back to bed. You know I've had a long night- day, whatever." I say, getting up and tried my hardest not to sulk as I made my way to my room. When I felt the warmness of my comforter envelope me, and my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * * * 

I woke up to someone yelling, "Now stop calling!" I dragged myself out of bed, my face sticky with dried tears.

"Who was that?" My voice was raspy, thick with sleep and tears. Liam and Zayn were sitting at the bar, Liam slamming the phone down on the receiver right as I walked in.

"Uh, the damn telemarketers!" Liam replied, chuckling nervously.

I eyed him suspiciously before grabbing a bowl and pouring cereal in it. I jumped slightly when the phone rang again. Sighing, I picked it up, answering it with a tired, "Hello?" Just as Zayn and Liam let out ear splitting screams. I look at them like they're crazy 

"Niall!" A very relieved, rough voice breathed. Harry.

I dropped the phone, and watched as the phone came into contact with the floor, the batteries flying out from it. "He… he's been calling?" I whispered, looking directly at my friends. Zayn and Liam were silent as they looked at me with sadness and pity. "How many…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Liam pressed a button on the charging station, the automated voice stating, "43 unanswered calls from, ‘Styles, Harry.’" Another button, "21 answered calls from, ‘Styles, Harry.’" Another button. "17 messages from, ‘Styles, Harry.’”

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold counter. "Oh." I said emotionlessly. 

Suddenly, the charger started ringing again, along with other phones around the apartment in an answering chime. "Shit." Liam murmured, waiting for the woman to announce the name we were all dreading.

"Call from… Horan, Bobby" I grasped the charger, pushing the speakerphone button quickly.

"Hello?" I asked frantically, hoping this wasn't a trick by Harry.

"Niall." My father's gruff voice answered, clearly bothered by something.

I sighed in relief, "Hey Dad!" My dad had been very reserved ever since I went to uni in London, even though he was the one to persuade me to move. It was odd, almost as if he wanted me out of the house, but that wouldn't make sense, seeing as my parents were never home long enough to even think of me as a nuisance. I cooked by own meals, cleaned my own (and their) messes, until there wasn't even a trace that a child lived there. But the way he just shooed me away unnerved me a little. "What's up?"

"Well, I was at the station earlier this morning when a young officer asked me if I could get you to get your boyfriend to sign her magazine," he said in a dangerously calm voice.

Oh, I'm screwed.

"Dad…" I started before he finally hit the peak of his rage.

"Do you know who this man is?! He is known for using people, Niall! And he is seven years older! A year ago, I could’ve sent him to prison for what he’s doing! What are you thinking Ni-"

"Dad! Chill!" I screamed and the other side of the phone went silent. "Nothing happened. I just went as a friend and the press over-exaggerated, okay? Nothing. Happened." I repeated to make my point. I've always been good at lying to my parents. I never felt much guilt from doing it either. Maybe it was the lack of seeing them, or the lack of them being parents. I have no clue.

He was silent for another moment before clarifying, "Just friends? Nothing happened?"

"Nothing. I'm not even going to see him again. I promise you that." I mumbled, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

He sighed heavily; sounding like this was only one thing that was annoying him. He sounded stressed. "Honey… maybe you should come home for a few days, you know, maybe we could have a talk about everything that's going on?" He asked, giving me a feeling that 'everything' was more than Harry.

"Yeah, dad. I would like that. I'll try and come down whenever work and class allows, but getting to Mullingar won’t be that easy" I said, giving out my own sigh of frustration. 

My dad was silent for a second before there was a loud noise. Sighing once more he quickly said, "I have to go, Niall, but I'll talk to you soon. You just call me if you want me to arrest that billionaire of yours."

I laughed, "Thanks dad, but I don’t think you should do that unless you want a million dollar lawsuit against your department." He chuckled along with me before there was another loud noise. "Right. You have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye kiddo." He grunted.

I dropped the phone back on the hanger and looked to see Zayn was getting his things together. Zayn sighed, "Sorry, babe, but I have to work, like where Lili should be right now!" He explained, laughing it off. Liam laughed a little too as Zayn walked out, even though I knew he was worried about not going to work. Liam was always a bit of a goody two shoes. As much as I wanted Liam to stay and cuddle with me, I sighed, “It’s okay, Liam, you can go to work.”

“Really? I mean, no, are you sure?” Liam said, trying not to show me his relief. 

I nod with little bitterness, “Go for it.” 

Ten minutes later, Liam was walking away from a quick hug, "Are you absolutely sure you're going to be okay?" He clarified, pausing at the door.

"I'll be fine." I clarify, pouring cereal into an empty bowl. And with that, Liam left me alone to curl up on the couch and cry.

About 3 hours and 7 burned magazines later, there were 3 clear, crisp, loud knocks at the door. I groaned and rolled off of the couch, my socked feet padding along the cold hard wood floors. I was about to open the door when his deep, gruff, and very concerned voice echoed through the door. "Niall?" I stopped dead in my tracks. All I feel was the coldness of the floor through my socks, all I could see was the door in front of me, and all I could hear was his… heavenly, sexy, husky voice. "Niall. Open the door." He demands. I can't even feel my feet as I walk to the door and sit down next to the frame. "Niall!" He's nearly yelling and my mental voice is wondering why he's so upset. "Niall you… open.." He sounded like he was hyperventilating.

Then there was a large crash and suddenly my door was barely hanging onto its hinges and there were bolts from the lock rolling on the floor. That's when my body decided to start working. "What the hell!?" I scream as Harry's large frame barrels through the door directly after kicking it open.

His eyes darted around quickly, searching the front room, then turning around. His eyes focus on me and dilate. He starts making his way towards me, and I stand up as quickly as possible. I try to back away, but the doorframe catches me, and I soon find myself caught between it and a much too close Harry. 

“Niall” He whispers, not touching me yet, but his hands are twitching. 

I heave a shaky breath, feeling the pain in my chest intensify. I have no idea what to say in this situation, so I say nothing, just position my head so that I’m staring at the broken door instead of him. 

Harry makes a sound that resembles a whimper, and I feel his nose burry into my cheek, moving my head to look at him. I close my eyes and try to back up further, but he moves closer still, nuzzling into my neck. “Niall.” He says again. 

“No.” I say quietly, and I’m not sure that he heard me until he pushes me into the wall harder, his entire body now pressed against mine.

“Yes.” He says almost pleadingly. 

I try and shove against him, “No.” I say more firmly.

He growls this time, “Yes.” And pushes against me harder. 

I whimper, not knowing what to do with myself. I’m not strong enough to push him off, but I don’t want him here anymore. He brings his arms around me, crushing me to him. 

“Stop.” I plead, my eyes stinging.

He takes a breath in like he’s about to respond, but is suddenly cut off. 

Harry’s violently shoved away from me within a second, “What the fuck are you doing here, you bloody bastard?” Liam spat, shoving Harry against the wall. 

Harry’s look went from content to murderous in seconds. “Payne,” He snapped. “I’m here for my Niall.”

“Your Niall?” Liam laughs humorlessly. His eyes glint dangerously as they clash with Harry’s. “You wish.”

Harry shoves Liam away, obviously ready to fight. “You know nothing. About Anything. Especially between us.” 

“Really?” Liam takes another step towards Harry, snarling, “Then how is it that I’m the one he came home crying to last night.” 

With that, Harry slammed into Liam, shoving him backwards. Liam shoved him back, and I finally set into motion. I stepped between the two, my back against Liam’s chest, pushing him back. “Stop!” I yelled. Harry’s face didn’t change from the volatile look, still glaring at mine and Liam’s proximity. “Can we not be adults about anything? Jesus…” I mutter, not making eye contact with either of them. 

"Why is he here in the first place?" Liam barked.

"I don't know! Did you not notice the broken lock on our door?!" I asked, my anger rising along with Liam's.

Liam gaped at me, turned back to look at the devil that is Harry Styles, and then back to me. Then he ran off to inspect the door. When I turned to Harry, he was grinning widely. I had half a mind to smack it off his face.

"Now can you kindly get the hell out of my apartment?!" I snap to him.

His grin fades to complete despair. "But... I thought..."

"You thought? That's a surprise! Honestly, Harry, you weren't thinking at all! You were like the hulk! Running into my house, breaking down my door, and holding me captive! I’m not a toy that you can tug around, Harry.” I say, rolling my eyes. 

"I can explain all of it!" He argues.

"Okay, go ahead, now." I glare at him and raise my eyebrows.

He looks around timidly, like a trapped animal. "You just need to give me ti-"

"Time. Right. The stuff you're giving me none of?" I say angrily, getting up and pacing.

"Niall, you don't understand, it literally hurts to be away from you for this long." He pleaded.

"It's not my fault you left in the middle of the night, just to meet some chick!" I yell back at him. ‘Honestly,’ I start to think to myself 'he can't expect me to welcome him with open arms.’

"What are you even talking about, Niall?!" He raises his voice, now almost-yelling. I go to the coffee table and pick up the one magazine I didn't burn; the one that Zayn needed for the exclusive article. I shoved it in his face and sat back down with a huff.  
I expected him to sputter and beg. I definitely didn't think he would start laughing. 

"Niall!" He laughed. "This is from years ago!" I looked at him like he had two heads. "No, really! Look at the bloody picture, Niall! How in the world would I have gotten to New York this morning?!"

I snatched the picture back and sure enough, I could spot the Empire State Building peaking over the roof of the restaurant. I clutched it tightly, sighing heavily. "Just… can you go, please?"

His face turned from amused to sadness in a millisecond. "But… it's-"

"Old, right. That doesn't mean I'm still okay with your… your obsession with me." I say, shaking my head. "Please leave." I continue.

He drops his head into his hands. He gets up shakily and I walk him to the door. "I'll always be here for you, Niall, I promise. But… I'll leave you alone… because you want me to. But never be afraid to call or text or-"

"I understand." I say quickly, just wanting him out. I feel like crying again. Liam walks back into the room, an angry look still on his face. He goes off on another rant about how much Harry sucks, but I’m no longer listening. 

Something is very wrong with Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos for quicker updates! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Niall POV

Work sucks.

Ever since I shoved Harry out of my house, I hadn’t had any control over my emotions. They moved from a crushing sadness that made me want to do nothing but curl up and cry, suffocating guilt that made it hard to breathe, and a slight happiness that all of that drama was over and done with. 

I had never thought to be angry until now. I watch in complete shock as Harry smiles jokingly at a beautiful girl that was clutching onto his arm like a lifeline. His eyes continued to flicker to me, letting me know that he's doing this for my benefit, and I almost feel bad for the poor girl.

"Josh, can you please take table seven for me?" I say, trying to make him hear my desperation. He gives me a weird look and looks at the table that’s usually part of my section. Realization dawns on his face and he nods his head quickly.

"Of course. For the record, he's a total asshole, Niall." He says, walking off to the table Harry is occupying.

"Yeah." I whisper to no one in particular. I go off to Josh's old table, cleaning it off just before another man comes to sit down. I spare a glance at him and notice that he looks vaguely familiar. "Hi!" I smile brightly. "My name is-"

"Niall." I look up and eye him suspiciously. He really was familiar.

"…Yes?"

He lets out a small huff of a laugh. "I should've known you wouldn't recognize me. After all, I am just the man who 'owns the company below your 'dates'."

I nearly choke on air. "Oh my-" I slap my forehead. "I'm… so sorry about that. I know I was being a total wanker. Something about being around that guy… he's sort of-"

"-A manipulative bastard. I know." He chuckles darkly.

I give him a small smile. "So, can I-" I'm interrupted by a banging on a table. I jump a little and look over to see what had made the noise. 

Harry's fist was shaking on the table and was glaring at Josh intently. "You do that." He seethed.

Josh practically sprinted over to me. "He's requested you."

I look at him with despair. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, but he's angry! Like seriously, actually, very angry!" He says nervously.

I nod stiffly, accepting my fate, and stalk over to Harry's table, shuffling the entire way there. Keeping my eyes down, I ask hesitantly, "Can I help you?" I ask, not even trying to sound happy.

"Yes, some eye contact would be great." Harry says with false sweetness.

I give him a glare, "You’re saying that to me?" I growl, referencing the first time we met.

"Wait-" a nasally, American voice brings my attention to the blonde at the table. "-Do you two like, know each other?" She asks looking at us like we're crazy.

I return the look.

But Harry just smiles at the idiot and says, "He's no one, Rose."

Ouch.

What happened to "Niall, you don't understand. It literally hurts to be away from you for this long." Or "I'll always be here for you, Niall, I promise”?

I let him see the evident hurt on my face as I walk away, not missing 'Rose's' comment, "What a dick, he didn't even take our order."

I ask Ed, another co-worker, to get their orders and tell them I'll be back. I go into the employee bathroom.

5 minutes and several tears later I come out of the bathroom to find that Ed had set up the tray with their food to bring to them. I grab the tray and bring it out to them.

I see Harry searching for me as I open the kitchen doors, and as soon as we make eye contact he starts laughing at some random thing “Rose” said. I roll my eyes as Harry states loudly, "Ugh, I'm so glad you're an older woman. I'm so tired of younger people being all over me! Plus you’re a pure blonde. And your brown eyes… total turn on. You're perfect Rose." I set my jaw and grip Harry's regular coffee tightly. I drop my tray down on the table, not caring when Rose's water spills. 

I hold Harry's coffee in my hand tightly as I begin my rant, "You listen to me, Harry Styles. You can go around telling people that you left me. You can convince yourself that you choose the bachelor life over me. But you and I both know that yesterday, you came to me, crying your eyes out and begging for me to come back to you. So, just for you Harry, here's a greatly needed wake up call!" I screamed as I dump his coffee on his head. The restaurant gasps and my manager starts screaming at me. Finally, I flip him off while I walk out of the restaurant with my manager screaming behind me.

Well, I guess I can say good-bye to my job

* * * *

I was on my way back to the apartment. I had gotten fired from my job at the coffee shop. My manager made that very clear over the phone. 

I was just about to dial Liam and tell him about the entire day when a black car pulls up next to me, the back two doors open and two men clad in all black step out.

Black tie, black shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black sunglasses. This doesn't look good…

"Um…" I stutter as they head directly towards me. "Do I know you?" I ask timidly.

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us." One of them said in a formal voice.

"Wha-"

A boy's face appears from the back seat window, "Niall, it's Harry, we really need you to come with us."

It took me a moment to realize that this boy was in fact Harry's little brother. "Um.. I really-"

"Please." He said, his scared eyes convincing me. 

"Okay…" I say hesitantly before the men guide me to the car.

This better not be a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me work faster :)


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the car was staring at me like I was a lifeline. I felt uncomfortable at all of the attention that was being given to me.

"Sit in the middle please, Mister Horan."

"Seatbelt please, Mister Horan."

"Mister Horan, are you feeling alright?"

The last question nearly sent me off the edge, "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY YOU IDIOTS!" I mentally screamed. But I just nodded and faced Harry's brother. "Um… why exactly do you need me?" I ask, uncomfortably shifting in my seat.

His scared eyes shifted to mine, "There's a…. situation. I-I- just... I don't know! Luke's the one who… I just..." he sighed heavily and looked to the man in the front seat who was staring back, his sunglasses hanging around his neck.

"Mr. Styles is preparing to make a very rash, monumental, and for a lack of better words, idiotic mistake, and it all has something to do with you." Luke said.

"What do you mean by 'mistake'?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He looked to the floor and Louis stiffened next to me. "We're… he's... he's holding a pistol to his head." Luke admitted softly.

My entire body stopped working for a second. "What?!" I scream in his face. "What does this… why... what does this have to do with me? Why am I here?? I barely know him!!" I scream, already hyperventilating.

"Mister Horan, please, if you keep breathing like this you will faint and we need you awake for this." The big man next to my right informed me in a worried tone. He was a big—HUGE—guy with black hair. And when I say huge, I mean all muscle. I dug my nails into my knees and tried to regulate my breathing.

"Answer me!" I wheeze.

"Mister…" Luke growled in frustration. "He's in love with you!" He yelled. I flinched at the loudness of his voice. The huge man next to me narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to Luke, who was looking guilty.

"'No harm will be brought to Niall-Mister Horan- If Mr. Styles finds that anything has happened to him—even a scrape on his perfect knee—we will all be fired. You will not approach him unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?'" The large man quoted reverently. I stared at him in confusion.

"I know. I'm sorry, Mister Horan." Luke interrupted my thoughts.

"It’s okay." I say quietly. “He just can’t be in love with me. You guys, he’s known me for less than a week! You all know that there’s something wron-“ I tried to reason with them, but the car, (which was previously going well above the speed limit) stopped.

I nearly smashed my face through the seat in front of me, but the huge man next to me held my shoulder. "Who are you?" I ask.

"No time for questions, Mister Horan." He says, panic stricken eyes meeting mine. "It's time for you to save a life."

My eyes match his as soon as we're out of the car and I see at least 100 people standing in front of Harry's mansion. I recognize them as some of the staff I had seen a few days ago. Soon, they all start staring at me with the 'you're my way of surviving' look and I duck my head. They pretty much throw me into the house, with only the large man with me in the house.

The man's deep voice called out, "Mr. Styles!?"

There was an eerie silence until a gravelly voice answered. "Leave, Calum. I already told you, it's a lost cause."

It took a minute for me to realize it was Harry's voice. Calum nudged me and motioned up the stairs. I followed the directions Calum gave me and we ended up in the familiar place of his room. The bigger man told me to wait there, very quietly.

He knocked on the door, answered with a groan, "Open it and I'm gone Calum, I swear. And I haven't finished the will yet so just give me a couple minutes. Then you should give him a call. Do you think giving him half the company and the house will be enough? Or should I add in the house in Brazil?" I gaped at the door, tears threatening to spill over.

"Mr. Styles, please, I think he'll care more about your life than your money." Calum pleaded.

"Well I don't know about now, but he definitely didn't date me for my money. He was so perfect." he cried.

"You're not sane at the moment, Mr. Styles; you're having thought disorders and hallucinations. You know that, please sir." He tried one last time.

"Calum, I know this may seem like part of the Psychosis, but believe me, this is the first sane thing I've done in the past year." He grumbled and I hear him loading the gun.

"STOP!" I shriek, my voice cracking beyond control.

There was a horrifically long silence and for a second I thought my scream had blocked out the sound of a gunshot until I heard his broken voice. "Niall?" He whispered, sounding as if his face was pressed against the door.

I bit my lip and leaned heavily against the door. "Yes." I choked out.

"Calum leave." Harry gritted.

Calum looked at me and hesitantly backed away, as if he knew he had to follow orders but they contradicted others.

I heard the door unlock and I opened it quickly. As soon as I saw his Armani suit covered body, I launched myself at him. "You stupid, idiot, selfish arse! What were you trying to accomplish? We’ve barely known each other for a week and you’re doing this? All because I told you to stop talking to me? You ass-" I stopped once I realized what was happening.

Harry was crying, silently, chanting my name, nuzzling my neck, and squeezing me hard. My breath hitched in my throat and I let him hug me. My eyes landed on the desk, bullets scattered over the floor around it, the gun lying on the chair. I sucked in a breath.

After a few, staggered, rough breaths I realized that I, too, was crying. "You're crazy." I whisper.

"For you." He agreed. "But also in a more literal sense." He admitted. I tried to pull back to see his face, but he wouldn't allow it. He growled lightly (at me!) as he said, "Don't deprive me from yourself." He said in a low, ragged voice.

I grimace and sigh, "Why would you do this over me? We haven't even known each other for longer than a month. You're about to throw away your life for a stupid guy? A guy that was pretty much a 'meet 'n' fuck?' How can one person be so stupid?" I growl at him myself, returning his hostile behavior.

"I know you don't understand me, and I know I'm being terribly selfish, but I can't leave you alone. I can't stay away. People sometimes describe it as 'love'… but I'm not entirely sure I'm capable of that emotion. But you… you, Niall bring out the absolute best in me. I can't remember the last time I've slept without nightmares but that night you slept with me… that was the first night I had gone without nightmares. I can't remember a time that I have gone through such pain in the lack of someone's presence." He sighed and rubbed his face against my hair once more. "But just to feel you in my arms and to breathe in your scent makes all the pain go away. It's like living your whole life with an elephant sitting on your lungs, but one day he's gone and you can finally breathe. Don't you understand, Niall? You're my air."

I stood in his arms, stunned beyond belief. 'Surely he isn't sane. There's no way a man of his profession and... Utter attractiveness could love- or at least as much as he could- me.' I shifted my stiff legs, feeling in desperate need to run away while I still could; while the love I felt starting to eat at my heart was still kept under control.

As if he felt my hesitation, he pulled me impossibly closer and lifted me so my legs were off the ground and his face could still be buried in my hair, breathing my scent like… well, like it was air. 

I gritted my teeth. "When you left me in the early hours of the morning, I felt played. I felt like you used me-" Harry tried to interrupt me but I continued with haste, "But more importantly, I felt like I let you." I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "I felt like the dirty whore all of your followers and business colleagues thought I was." I sighed and confessed my recent revelation, "But you don't think I'm a whore." I said, rubbing my nose against his black blazer. He nodded both fervently and reverently, agreeing wholeheartedly. "You… you love me—or at least, you think you do." 

Once again, he nodded, coughing out a subtle, “I know.” I sighed and nodded also, agreeing to nothing.

"So…" He started, actually beginning to pull his head away from my neck, the cold draft from the open door making me shiver. " You love me?" He asked hopefully.  
I dropped my head once again. 

"No." He whimpered and pulled me to him, as if I just signed his death warrant. "But, I think I could." I admit quietly.

I could feel his beam on my neck. "So…" he started once again. "You're… willing to-"

"Try. Yes. I guess… Maybe… I-" I closed my eyes. "Yes."

The next thing I know he's practically dancing around his bedroom, carrying me along with him. "I knew it!" he nearly giggled.

"But-" I said loud enough so he would hear me through his ecstasy, which immediately stopped- as if he thought I was about to revoke my previous answer. "But, you have to tell me everything. I need to know about your whole psycho sickness and why you left so early. I want to know if you're a mob boss, or an undercover agent, or whatever!" I threw my hands up in the air, "I just want to know you." He nodded in agreement, and I could feel the next round of dancing coming. "Also, I'm not having sex with you until I can positively trust you." I say and his shoulders sag.

I feel him sigh sadly and then his faint whisper tickle my ear, "Are you going to do… that stuff with other men?" He asks brokenly.  
"God, no!" I say loudly, whacking his back, offended. "Unless you're having sex with your other slu-"

"I'm not! I swear on your grave- and that's not something I will ever take lightly" He says committed, a darkness I had seen in his eyes before, taunting me. "And I will tell you everything I promise, all in due time."

"Soon." I command.

"Soon." He agrees.

My brain was still telling me to hit the roads now. NOW. I needed to go while he was safe, while I was safe. Harry Styles is dangerous, and in desperate need of help, which he refuses. And now I've just realized:

I'm letting him drag me into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh :\ not my best work. Sorry for any mistakes. Just to clarify, Niall is supposed to be a boy. Harry is a boy. this is boyxboy narry. Any "she" pronouns are complete accidents by me :p 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me work faster :) thanks for all the love you guys have given this so far <3


	7. Chapter 7

Harry’s head was currently buried in my stomach. He had pulled up the fabric of my shirt up to my neck, his face digging into my flesh; snuggling it like a baby would to his blanket. I was raking my fingers through his soft, curly hair as he purred. It had been hours since his outburst and near death, though I only knew that because it was already dark outside. My phone had vibrated multiple times from it's place on the floor beside the door, but every time I had tried to get up to pick it off the ground, Harry would growl into my skin, dig his nails into my stomach, and whimper, begging me to stay with him “just a little longer.” My eyes were getting heavy, but every time I started to fall asleep Harry would lay his cheek on my stomach so he was facing me and grab my hand to pull it to the top of his head, signaling that he wanted me to continue stroking his hair.

Harry Styles, London’s "sexiest" billionaire, was needy.

I was on the verge of screaming. I couldn’t handle this much longer, and was about to state my opinion when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Harry answered with an angry "He's mine, leave us alone!"

“Mr. Styles?! Thank God! Someone call Louis—NOW!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted back to someone. The door was kicked in and my head shot up from its drowsy position. My hands stilled in Harry's hair, causing him to growl at the door, in an animalistic way. I sat up straighter, Harry's head fell into my jean covered lap. He whimpered and dug his nose into my lap (very awkwardly), searching for the heat that his head used to be engulfed in. Luke and Calum were standing at the door, their eyes wide and relieved. Luke coughed, "Mr. Styles, we need to take you to see Doctor Vance."

"It wasn't a psychotic outbreak." Harry muttered.

"Harry," I soothed, "I think they're right. You should go see a doctor."

His eyes snapped to me, "You think so?" He looked pained. "W-why? Did I do something wrong?" He says, looking like a chastised child.

"You almost killed yourself, Harry. You could… there's a chance that you'd try again." I say sadly.

"But, now I have a reason for living again." He said, confused as to why I would think he'd try again.

I closed my eyes and sighed, nodding like he was being rational. I didn't have the heart or the energy to explain to him that I might not always be around. "I just think that going to the doctor would be good, just to make sure everything's alright." I say, trying to be convincing. I see Luke silently encouraging me in the corner of my eye. When I saw Harry's obvious hesitance I sigh and add, "I'll go with you."

He looked up, surprised. "Really?" I saw the trace of a smile growing on his face. When I nodded, he squealed like a little child in a candy store.

Harry Styles, London’s "sexiest" billionaire, was needy and childish.

"Why don't you take a shower?" I ask sweetly, giving him a small smile.

His smile disappeared, though. "No…" He whimpered. "Come with me." He said, looking distraught and not one bit sexual or alluring.

Luke and Calum chuckled, but were silenced when I glared at them. "I'll be right here, I promise."

He looked as if he was going to cry. "But… I thought you said-" He started hyperventilating.

"Hey! Stop that! Harry-" I said sternly so he looked at me. "I'll go, but this is just for cleaning." I said softly. He nodded taking my hand when I offered it to him. He led me to the giant, modern bathroom. I told him to find the towels while I went and talked to Luke for a second. He protested but I convinced him with a kiss on the cheek, to which he smiled like an idiot.

I shut the door to the bathroom and glared at Luke and Calum. They shrunk underneath my gaze. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" I whisper-screamed at them, not wanting Harry to hear.

"It's honestly not our story to tell." Luke said, still looking at the ground.

"Then you can at least tell me what this psycho-whatever is that he keeps mentioning!" 

The two look uneasily at each other. "We will… when he's in his appointment with Doctor Vance. Right now he needs you to help him." They explain hurriedly.

"Niall?!" Harry's worried voice shouted through the door. I glared at the two men in front of me for a second before storming towards the door, and flinging it open, only to have Harry gather me into his arms the second my foot was through the doorframe. "I missed you" He whispered, his voice sounding traumatized, as though I had left him for days on end.

I give him a meek smile and tell him to strip down to his boxers. He does so quickly, not batting an eye. I was thankful that he wasn't making a joke out of this- nor was he thinking this to be a sexual experience. "Harry, would you start the shower, please?" I ask, distracted by picking out the softest towel I could find in the gigantic closet.

I heard him shift in his position, quietly hovering about 2 feet from my side. I just wanted to give us a little space, knowing I'd have to return to my apartment soon so I could actually sleep. He shyly answered, "I think you'd be a whole lot better at that than me."

I grabbed a royal blue Micro Cotton towel with gold monograms. I stood so quickly, an identical blanket fell from the closet onto the floor. I bent down to pick it up, and gasped as I saw the monograms on this one.

The first had in a beautiful, golden and elegant font, "~Harry~"

But it was the one that fell out that made me stop.

"~Niall~," In the same golden, elegant font.

Once I folded it back, he gave me a sheepish smile, tentative and hesitant. I tried to reassure him with a smile, but the thought of him already having my name on his towels freaks me out a little. It's not he could possibly expect me to just move out of my apartment and run into Harry's arms, my suitcases in tow, and live in the mansion with him. 

Though with this level of mental insanity, anything's a possibility.

I started the water, making it the perfect temperature between hot and warm. As he got in, I sat outside the shower, replying to every worried, "Niall?" he called.

Once we were finished, I ordered him to change, because his suit smelled like sweat and my cologne. Believe me when I say, it's not a good smell.  
I walked out the door to allow him to change in peace, (though he begged me to help him), but as I walked out of the closet, I was surprised to have a pair of skinny arms engulf me. I recognized the build of Harry's brother. "I'll never be able to repay you for this." He said softly, but I could tell he had been crying. I patted his back a little awkwardly, but he looked at me thankfully, and quietly whispered a "Thank you."

When Harry returned, he was wearing sweatpants and a long-sleeved tee shirt. I had never seen him dressed down before, and it was quite refreshing. Louis glared at him as he stalked over. He punched him on the right side of his chest. "You absolute fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking!? Huh? Did you think I could possibly maintain the business on my own!? Dad and mom’s legacy would be ruined! All over a guy telling you to fuck off?! What would I have done? Carson and Emma!? They’re going to kill you! My god, Harry, he’s just a uni student! There are plenty more where he came from! Come off it, man! What the hell!? " Louis screamed at his brother, referring to me as if I wasn't there. 

I didn't take offense, though. I agreed completely, killing himself over a silly little 5 second relationship would've been awful- for everyone. For me; it would've been my fault, after all. For Louis: he'd probably lose the company. For all the employees Harry had working, and these two mystery people, Emma and Carson as well.

Harry glared murderously at Louis, setting his jaw in a strict lock. "You don't know anything about him." He growled.

Louis searched his eyes and his own softened. "I know, bro. I just… I-" He pinched in brow in a very Harry-like action. "I would've missed you, man." He said, moving forward to hug Harry tightly.

Harry's eyes suddenly lost their glaze, and he hugged Louis back tightly, he nervously asked, "Are you actually going to tell Carson and Emma?"

Louis narrowed his eyes, "Yes. Emma has already lost a child, Harry. She loves you and she definitely needs to know. Plus, Carson will probably be at the hospital."  
Harry groaned and started searching the room for me. It took him all of about 3 seconds to locate and shuffle over to me. He was being shy and, once again, childish.

Harry orders Louis, Luke, and Calum out of the room as he begins to pull off my shirt. I grab his hand, giving him a stern look, "What do you think you're doing?" I ask incredulously. 

He smirks and I see the old Harry returning. "Just thought you might want to change, love." 

I blush lightly and nod sheepishly. He smirks again and says, "Take of your shirt, then." walks over to his closet picking up a large long sleeve tee shirt. I watch on as he rubs it on his neck for a second before he tells me to lift my arms, and puts the shirt over my head. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him again when he hands me a pair of Louis' old skinny jeans that he had once again rubbed on his neck. 

Harry finally lost his smirk, even though i was still pulling up the jeans, and his ears turned red. "I want you to smell like me." He says softy. 

I don't make another comment.  
* * * *   
"Where is this Doctor Vance, anyway?" I ask Louis a few minutes later as Calum leads us to the big, black SUV. Harry climbs up into the car and pulls me into his lap a little awkwardly, buckling the seat belt around the two of us. He digs his nose into the crook of my neck, purring softly.

"He's the top psychiatrist in the world, as far as we know," Louis explains. "Only the best for a Styles." He said, winking slightly.

I notice how no one in the car is sensing anything peculiar about the position Harry and I are in. "Right." I mutter, laying my head on top of Harry's shoulder.

About 10 minutes later, we are all standing in Doctor Vance's private office.

Dr. Vance is a rather cute old man with big glasses and white hair. His eyes widen at the amount of people in the room. Nonetheless, He gives Harry a smile and says, "Mr. Styles, hello." He says, eyeing Harry's security team wearily. Luke and Calum excuse themselves quietly, but we can clearly see them through the window of the room. "Louis, very nice to see you." He says with a brighter smile. "And who, may I ask, is this fine young lad?" Doctor Vance asks, shaking my hand gently.

"Niall Horan, Harry’s…" I trail off not entirely sure what we are.

"Boyfriend." Harry says with a bit of a frown.

Doctor Vance doesn't notice the hesitation- either that or he pretends not to. "So why, exactly, are we here this fine evening?" He asks.

We all look at each other, each wondering who should say it. I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry beat me to it. "I, um, I tried to kill myself." He says, rubbing the back of his neck

Doctor Vance's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open. "W-wha-…" He stares at Harry in wonder. He shakes his head and quickly recovers, standing straighter and more professional looking. "I mean," He coughs, "Why?"

Harry looks at me sadly. "I messed up, big time, and I thought I lost something very important." I watched as Dr. Vance follows Harry's glance towards me. I rub the back of my neck, in a very Harry like motion, looking at the ground.

"Were you in an episode, did you have hallucinations, or thought disorder—or do you know?"

"I was perfectly sane while I made the decision." Harry answers.

"But you weren't later on?"

"I was having hallucinations while writing the will." Harry says quietly.

"Of your father?" Doctor Vance pushes. When Harry shakes his head Dr. Vance asks hesitantly, "…Mother?"

Harry's eyes darken and his pupils dilate. I can see sweat forming on his forehead and his hands start to shake.

"Niall, leave." Louis says through gritted teeth, shuffling slowly towards Harry.

"No!" Harry yells loudly, jumping from the table that he's sitting on. "Don't you dare go!" Doctor Vance's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he walks in front of me slowly.

"Mr. Styles, you're having an episode, do not come any closer." He says.

"He can't leave me again!" Harry pleads, trying to shove past Louis and Doctor Vance to get to me. "I need to have him with me! I need to protect him! What if he gets hurt?!"

"I'm not leaving you, Harry. You're fine, and I'm fine, I promise you." I say softly, coming out from behind Doctor Vance and showing him that I'm all right. Harry's rigid posture relaxes and he grabs me into his arms and sighs in relief. His eyes slowly regain their usual green color and his breathing evens out. Once he's calm enough, he lets me go as Louis takes a step closer. "Mr. Horan…" Doctor Vance says with wide eyes. "May I speak with you outside please?" He asks as Louis begins distracting Harry with what seems to be business proposals.

"Yeah…" I say distracted myself, watching the two brothers.

As soon as we got out of the room, the doctor immediately started explaining Harry's condition to me.

"Harry Styles has environmental Schizophrenia. He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia when he was 10, about a year after his mother's death. Personally, I think it's because his father physically and emotionally detached himself from everything but his business. His children were too much of a constant reminder of his lost love.” Dr. Vance shook his head disappointedly. “The thing with Schizophrenia is, it comes with a lot of side-effects. There isn't just one set order of things that happen to a person with Schizophrenia, it's a personalized disease; everyone's Schizophrenia is different, like a snowflake. In Harry's case… it could be worse. He's bi-polar. His terrible mood swings and anger issues are included with that.” Dr. Vance shrugs at this. “Usually we could medicate that easily, but then comes the more difficult part. He has frequent hallucinations that usually are trying to convince him to do bad things, which is why I'm not surprised that he was having them while he was attempting suicide. People with Schizophrenia develop feelings much more quickly than people with normal brain function. Thought disorder is very usual for Harry, he interprets things- like actions and words- differently than normal people. For example, if a man were to do something as simple as open a door for you, Harry could quite possibly see that as the man flirting with you. Harry is naturally protective and possessive; it also comes with the thought process. We have found that antipsychotic medicine works phenomenally in Harry's case. Though, sadly enough, it can't erase the disease completely. The reason that you need to know this is because you are his anchor."

I stared at him for a moment. "His what?"

"Anchor. It's the medical term for a person who grounds a mentally ill person with a look or touch or- in your case- words. You can quite literally take him out of his episode by just saying his name. Finding an anchor is something like fining a soulmate. I'm not surprised at his possessive nature. I wouldn't be surprised if he just chained your wrist to his."

I stood looking at this man, wondering if he was kidding or not.

Doctor Vance smiled at me. "I'll just go finish his exam. Wait here, hopefully he's still asleep and we won't need you in the room anymore."

We left the hospital soon after that, Harry holding me tightly under his arm. He seemed to be mostly back to himself, smirking at the people snapping pictures with their Iphones. 

I walked along in a daze, not really believing anything that just happened.   
I was an anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos :] thanks for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!!

It was another rainy day in the lovely town of London and Liam was holding an umbrella above us as we walked to one of the few classes we had together. I groaned and tried to keep up with Liam’s long strides, but I was obviously failing. “Could you slow down, you wanker?” I don’t even want to go to this class in the first place, it was the longest class I had and it was also the farthest one away from our apartment.

Liam huffed from my side, "I just don't see how you're his only grounder." He sulked along the sidewalk, slowing down for me and rolling his eyes every time Harry's name was mentioned.

"The correct term is 'anchor'," I say informatively, "and if this subject is annoying you so much then why are we still talking about it?"

 

"Because that huge guy is following us and my masculinity feels threatened." Liam pouted. I took a quick glance at Calum, who was looking down at his iPhone, typing furiously, no doubt to Harry to tell him that I have walked exactly 15 steps since the last time Calum texted him.

"That's just Calum." I crinkle my nose from the cold. I blatantly stare at Liam's blue scarf. I always wear it out, but this morning he got it first. Liam follows my gaze, rolls his eyes and hands it to me, glaring at me playfully. I squeal and grab it, wrapping it around my neck and snuggling my nose into the scarf. I hear Calum cough awkwardly behind us, and I know he's taking our affection the wrong way. I shove my hands into the pockets of my coat. "I'm freezing!" I say, my teeth chattering.

"Well, maybe next time when its 21 degrees, you shouldn't wear ripped up jeans." Liam rolls his eyes.

I gape at him, "How dare you?! These are fashionable!" I yell at him, gaining the attention of everyone around us. 

Liam snickered, "Yell at me anymore and your body guard might tackle me." He says, looking back and taking in Calum's questioning glare.

“He’s not my body guard.” I glower at him, picking up my pace, though he matches it easily. Just as I was about to snap at him again, my phone starts vibrating. I look down at the contact name, "Harry". I roll my eyes at the picture of Harry that he had preset. It was of him and me, in the car on the way back from Dr. Vance's.

* * * *  
(Flashback)  
Harry had tried to pull me back into his lap but I refused. He seemed stuck for a moment, a pout forming on his face until he got the bright idea to pull me as close to him as possible and buckled his seat belt around himself, but added me in it too. Luckily, I'm small for my age, so I fit in comfortably, but I worried for his comfort. He snatched my phone from my left pocket, typing in something that I couldn't see.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, craning my neck to see what he was doing.

"I'm putting my name into you phone, silly." He says with a smirk. Hopefully, this was the start of his old self, returning. He held the phone away from himself, a serious expression crossing his face, and I hear the familiar snap of the camera go off. I laugh quietly. "What?" He asked, confusion seeping into his tone.

"You're just so serious." I giggle.

He smiles stupidly, "I like that noise." He says, a brilliant, childish smile gracing his face.

"What?" I ask, smiling along with him.

"That… little laugh. I don't know the word, but it's adorable and I want to hear it again." He said smiling. "How can I?"

"Don't be so serious all the time!" I say, laughing again.

He nods determinedly, "I can do that." He says, taking the phone and taking another picture, this time making another face, and I burst out laughing at his face, which turned into another brilliant smile as he set it as his contact picture.

* * * *  
I shivered once more and silenced my phone, letting it ring but not picking up. Calum probably just told him that I was shivering and then Harry would make me go buy a parka. Liam shook his head, "You know if you don't pick that up he's going to start calling non-stop. Or worse, he'll call the police. Or the Army. Or the national guard."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was. "Or just Calum." I groan, taking the phone Calum was holding out for me. "Hello, Harry darling." I say playfully.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He growled.

"Clothing." I answer smartly, smirking lightly.

He growled again in frustration, "Go back to your apartment right now and change."

I pout, "No, I'll be late to class." I say, still walking along with Liam.

"I'll have Calum drive you." He says dismissively.  
I groan, "In five o'clock traffic? I don't think so!"

I hear silence on the other line, and I almost continued my argument but he intercepts, "I'm guessing you won't be up for a police escort?" He asks playfully.

I laugh lightly, the tension gone. "How about this. I'll wear this outfit- and any other I want to- but you get to pick me up from class and take me to dinner and… lay your claim or whatever." I laugh as Liam looks at me strangely.

"Lay my claim? Is this a sex offer?" Harry asks huskily.

I flush, gritting my teeth, "Absolutely not! You know my rules!" I say, huffing.

He laughs, "I know, I know. Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour and a half- be ready to be claimed, little one." He says with a dark chuckle.

I roll my eyes, "Bye, Harry."

"I love you." He says in a more serious tone, quietly.

I sigh, knowing I can't give him the answer he so desperately wants. "I know."

He sighs also, "Goodbye, love." And he hangs up quickly.

I groan and toss Cade his phone, walking into the literature building, Liam in tow.

As we walk in we hear quiet whispers of, "why the hell is he here?" and "Isn't he a millionaire or something?"

I raise an eyebrow at Liam and he shrugs, "Do you think it's your boyfriend?" He asks, craning his neck to try to see the man who is being huddled by people—and guards.

I chuckle at the inside joke, "No, my boyfriend's a billionaire." And it strikes me. I gape at the undefined figure. "Wait…. No way…” I whisper, grabbing Liam's hand and pulling his up to the back of the classroom, the highest spot on the raised platform.

"Who is it?" Liam asks, and I look over to Calum who is speaking into his radio, and texting at the same time.

I finally get a good look at the light brown hair fixed in a high quiff, along with his loud obnoxious American accent ringing out, “Please, please, no flash photography, ladies.” I scoffed at the cockiness in his voice. 

“Harry's rival or something." I say as I grab my phone from my bag and send a text to Harry.

To: Hazza  
From: Nialler  
Creepy 'millionaire' guy from the party in my class- I thought he was your age?

I get a reply in seconds.

To: Nialler  
From: Hazza  
I know. Calum has updated me. Do not approach or talk to him, and do not leave the building without Calum. I don't know what he's up to, but it's not anything good.

I jump as the teacher walks into the room and shouts, "Okay, class, settle down! We have a very special guest speaker today. Mr. Justin Beiber of Beiber Corp."

I spent the entire class in an intense staring contest with Mr. Beiber himself, wondering if my teacher and classmates could feel the tension in the room. As the end of class approached, I found myself genuinely worried about Harry's warning.

At the end of class, Liam sprinted out, as he did every Tuesday and Thursday, because he had another class all the way across town. I contemplated waiting for Calum to come and get me, but I decided to go ahead and meet him at the front of the building. I sent Harry a text, telling him that I had gotten out.

To: Hazza  
From: Nialler  
Just got out of class. I'm meeting Calum at the front of building.

I sighed and tossed my phone into my satchel. I started to stand, but I found myself toe-to-toe with none other than the 'creepy millionaire' himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You got a problem, Mr. Beiber?" I asked somewhat condescendingly, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me, amused. He ignored my question and gave a quick nod to his line of guards, who were all standing in the front of the classroom, scaring off the rest of the students. "I heard you got back with the psycho-billionaire." He said, scanning the classroom.

I glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "You better shut the hell up if you know what's good for you, buddy." I say, sticking a finger into his chest, making his bodyguards all step forward.

He laughed loudly this time. "About what? Everybody knows that something's wrong with that asshole… but nobody actually knows except for his good-for-nothing brother… and you." He said, tilting his head. "Do you know how much someone would pay for a story like that?" He asked, stepping forward.

I stepped forward, making him step back. "Money is nothing to me so you can just shut the fuck up about that." I growl. "And I have somewhere to be, you bloody bastard, so I'm just going to go now, if you'll allow me the pleasure of not being in your presence." I say, walking down the steps hastily, stopping in front of the line of guards who were blocking the stairwell. I laugh. "What now? Are you guys going to kill me? You do realize Harry will come running in here at any moment, pissed off and freaking out? And when he finds you blocking me from him… you're dead. In the business and physical sense. If I were you, I'd back off." I seethed, smirking when I see the guard's straight face falter, but he stands his ground.

"Mr. Beiber, you better get the hell away from her." I hear a deep voice growl from the door.

A huge smile grows on my face and I turn to the door. "Ah, Calum, mate, you made it!" I say shoving past the remaining guard, and skipping over to Calum's side, noticing how he positions his jacket so his gun is visible. I gape at it. Harry's guards literally carried around guns.

Beiber glared at Calum and finally rolled his eyes, "Fine go back to your psycho boyfriend. Don't come crying to me when he nearly kills you in a psychotic outbreak... or your friend… Liam, was it? Can’t imagine what you’d do without him." He smirked, following his team, who were filing past us.

I gape after him. Panic rose in my stomach as I looked up to Calum. "H-how… how did he know about Liam?" I ask in a small voice, afraid it would crack. From down the hall I heard a growl of frustration and quick footsteps. Suddenly, I was pulling backwards and turned around into a hard chest.

"How the hell did Beiber get to him?" Harry growled, tightening his arms around me, making me squeak.

"He had the building security not let anyone in who didn’t have the badge for the class.”

I felt Harry pause and then nod his head, which was on top of mine. He sighed, pulling me back and looking me over, probably checking for scars, "Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. How did he know about Liam? My best friend?  
"Justin has overstepped the boundaries once again, Calum. I don't want him anywhere near Niall ever again, I don't give a damn about this stupid building!" He seethes. "And you," He narrows his eyes at me, ", were told not to go anywhere without Calum." He clenched his teeth.

"Well, I didn't think that it was worth waiting 10 minutes just for him to get me, then walking by myself." I defend, ignoring the way he was stroking my hair.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled me along, tucked under his arm. "We'll talk about this later, but right now, there are people waiting for us."

I furrowed my brow and pouted a little, "I thought we were going by ourselves." I whined.

Harry grinned down at me and kissed the top of my head softly, "There are some people I want you to meet." He chuckled mysteriously. I furrowed my brow again. Who? It couldn't be his parents… I already had met his brother… who was left? Business associates? Grandparents? Wasn't it too early to meet grandparents?

I guess I should've known that Harry wouldn't take things slow with us.

Calum got into his black SUV, and I was about to follow him, but Harry pulled me back. We started nearing a really nice sports car. My eyes widen. "Please don't tell me…"

He grinned widely once again. "Yup," Harry looked down at me with mirth in his eyes, "It's a 2013 Chevy Camaro ZL1 Convertible." He stated proudly.

"But what about your other car? The Coin Algebra or whatever." I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Coin Algebra?" He gave me a quizzical look, "You mean The Koenigsegg Algera?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

He burst out laughing while opening the door for me, still laughing as he walked around the car to get in. "Oh, sweetheart, I need to teach you a thing or two about cars."

I shook my head playfully, keeping quiet most of the ride.

When we got outside the restaurant I got a call from Liam, I gave Harry the 'one second' look and he nodded, going inside, leaving me with Calum. I was surprised that he left without any persuasion.

"Liam, what?" I snap into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Sunshine, I see your boyfriend’s vulgar personality has rubbed off on you." He stated dryly.

I laughed. "Thanks, Li. But seriously, I'm sort of busy, what's wrong?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, let's just say I met a girl today and I won't be home tonight…" He said in a knowing voice.

I squealed, scaring the hell out of Calum. "Oh my GOD! Really?!” I screamed into the phone.

"Niall, don't get excited. It's a one-night stand, I promise you. Her personality is almost as bad as Mr. Billionaire."

"She's hot, possessive, cute, desperately in love with you, and needy?" I gasp in fake shock.

"Well," He starts, sighing, "Minus the possessive, I think so."

"Well, Liam, I'll be back in an hour or so, so when I get there you will tell me EVERY. SINGLE. DEATAIL." I say demandingly.

"Fine, fine." He said, sounding distracted. "I got to go, Ni, but I'll see you when you get home." He says quickly, hanging up.

"Well, then." I mutter, tossing my phone back in my pocket.

Calum gives me an amused look and leads me into the restaurant, where the hostess is fanning herself with a menu, talking to a waitress who is practically drooling. One blonde and skinny, the other curvy with black hair. I almost laughed at the sight they were. I walk up to them, clearing my throat. The hostess (the curvy one) looks at me apologetically, still fanning herself. "Sorry, but that totally hot billionaire just walked in here." She says, ending in a squeal.

I look back at Calum and wink at him. "No way… really?" I say, somewhat sarcastically, but they don't pick up on it.

They nod; the waitress has her hand on her heart. "I almost passed out when Harry Styles sat down with this couple that are In! My! Section!" She squealed again. I almost covered my ears. I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued. "I mean, even though I heard about his boyfriend and all… but he has to be tired of him… I mean the whole boy thing must just be a phase. And look at me. How could he ever resist? I'm going to steal him right out from under his sorry ass." She said, quirking her own eyebrow and grinning evilly.

I raise both my eyebrows, "Really? Huh, I kind of liked the thought of them together." I say, sarcasm in full swing, ignoring Calum's chuckles. "And as much as I love talking to you two, I think my boyfriend is anxious to see me." I say as I see Harry walking quickly over to us.

He smiles as I smirk at him, staying in my place, making him walk the distance. "Hey, love, I missed you." He said, earning the attention of the two girls beside me, their eyes widening and switching between us.

I just smile at him and grip his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. He groans and kisses me back and I open my eyes to see the gaping mouths of the two whores who thought they could win him over me. "God, Niall, I love you so much." He says as I pull away, not trying to hide the words. The blonde beside us brings a shaky hand up to her mouth.

"Come on, Hazza, let's go." I say, winking back at the girls before Harry led me to a private room in the back. 

“Hazza?” He asked, a twinge of amusement in his voice. 

I blushed, not meeting his eyes. “Sorry… that’s sort of been my nickname for you in my head lately. If you don’t like it-“ 

“I love it, Nialler.” He winks and starts dragging me along once more. 

He seemed nervous as he opened the door to a single table, two people sitting at one side. The waitress was right; it was a couple. The man had dark brown hair and muted green eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking colored shirt and kakis, looking to be in his mid forties. A woman, looking about the same age, had sandy hair with kind hazel eyes; she was wearing a dress with multi-colored flowers on it. They were both smiling warmly at me. My eyes widened. It can't be his parents. His parents are gone. He wouldn't do this to you. It's too soon to meet the parents. "Niall," Harry said slowly, "This is Carson," He gestured to the man, "And Emma." He said, looking at the woman. "They're my adoptive parents."

I turned at gaped at him.

I guess it wasn't too soon to meet the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment and I'll write faster :) also, any questions to/for the characters will be answered unless its a major plot point Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

I blinked once at Harry, turned my head and blinked twice at his… adoptive parents,   
"Uh… Hi," I stammer, rocking back and forth on my heels nervously. What was this man thinking?! How long have we known each other again- no, how long have we even been together as a couple?!

The woman- Emma- scowls at Harry, getting up from her chair and walking over to where we still stood, frozen at the door. "Harry, you've scared the poor boy near to death- I thought you said you told him we would be here!" She scolded him, turning him into the chastised child once again. She then turned to me, smiling warmly once again, "Hi, Niall. Like my idiot of a son said, I'm Emma." I didn't miss how her voice didn't hesitate over the word ‘son’. She hugged me tightly for a moment before setting me back next to Harry, and I finally snapped out of my daze.

I switched on my inner actor and smiled convincingly. I've played the boy that other boys want to bring home to their mothers before. "It's so nice to meet you both," I said, nodding to Harry's adoptive father, Carson. 

Carson smiles genuinely as well, shaking my hand before bringing me into a hug as well. “Same to you, Niall. Harry hasn’t been able to shut up about you lately.” 

“Carson.” Harry said, embarrassed. 

I just laughed, gripping Harry’s hand tightly, trying to convey just how much trouble he was in. 

Though they were very kind and polite, it was quite obvious that Carson and Emma were there for an interrogation. 

“So, Niall, Harry said you were in school? Are you in Medical, maybe business?” Emma asked as Harry sat me in the booth next to him, not letting go of my hand. 

My eyes widened as I snuck another glance at Harry, noting his embarrassed look. Do they not know how old I am? “Um, actually I’m just in uni right now. Majoring in journalism, actually.” 

I watch as Emma’s smile freezes, and she gives both Carson and Harry a look. “Well that’s… lovely. How old did you say Niall was again, Harry?” 

I tilt my head at Harry, somewhat mockingly, hoping he was about to catch some heat for misleading his adoptive parents. Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. “He’s- um, a very very mature 18 years old, Em.” He said lowly. 

Emma’s frozen smile, which is starting to creep me out a little, remains as she turns to me. “Niall, darling, would you be a dear and go ask the waitress for a glass of Chardonnay—oh wait you can’t because you’re a child!” She says, but her anger isn’t directed towards me. My hand drops from Harry’s in surprise. I can’t help but feel a little bit hurt as I look over at Harry, who’s glaring at Emma. 

“Emma...” I hear Carson mutter, just before Harry jumps up. 

“If you think for one second that something as trivial as age is going to keep me from him than you’re sadly mistaken, Emma.” He spat her name. “You know nothing about him.”

“I know that he’s a god damn teenager, Harry!” Emma says, surprising everyone at the table. She didn’t seem like the type to drop a curse word. 

Within the next second, Harry is pulling me up out of my chair and dragging me to the door. His arm is tightly and protectively over my shoulder and he brings his head down and whispers to me, “They don’t matter, Niall, all that matters is yo-” 

“Harry!” Carson yelled from back at the table, making his first real contribution to the conversation. “Em didn’t mean it, alright? We’re just a little shocked, especially since you made it sound like he was your age.” He said, giving Harry a pointed look. Harry paused, turning with glare. Carson stood tall, almost defiantly. “Harry, I know you think that you have everything settled out right now, and you might think you don’t need us, but we’re still somewhat your parents.” 

Harry’s arm, that was still around me, loosened just enough so that he could bring me into a close embrace. He breathed in my scent humming slightly. “Do you want to leave?” He asked. 

I sighed and burrowed into his hug a little, “They’re your family, Harry, I wont let you ignore them just because they don’t like me.” 

Harry sighed as well, pushing his nose against my cheek, like he always loves to do, before turning us both around and sitting back at the table. He glowers slightly at Emma warning, “If you insult him one more time, we’re gone.” 

Emma and Carson nod, grim looks on their faces. “So, Harry, how has business been going?” 

This question spurs a spew of meaningless conversations that I didn’t pay one bit of attention to. I spent the entire time still tucked under Harry’s arm, playing with his fingers subconsciously. We order and eat our dinner, keeping the small talk up throughout. “So, Niall-” My head snaps up as Emma calls my name. I feel Harry’s arm tighten even more so, and I nearly wince. 

“Too tight, Hazza.” I whisper to him, kissing his cheek quickly as I sat up straighter. Emma’s expression when I turn back to her is soft, with slight confusion.

“Um- I mean, what’s your family life like?” She asks, regaining her poise quickly. 

I gave her a small smile, “Well, I don’t see them much anymore seeing as they’re all the way back in Ireland.” 

“What about when you were a child?” 

“Um-” I pause, wondering how to word it “My dad and my step mom weren’t around that much, but they’re honestly great. My dad’s the chief of police in Mullingar and my step mom is a lawyer.” 

Emma leaned forward a bit, “That’s nice. What about your real mom?” 

“Emma.” I hear Carson whisper harshly. 

Harry’s hand slides down from my shoulder to my waist, practically pulling me onto his lap. “You don’t have to answer that.” He says quietly, lips brushing my ear. 

“It’s okay. I just- um, I don’t know.” I say, already feeling awkward. 

There’s a silence at the table and Emma lets out a loud exhale. “What about any past boyfriends? Girlfriends?” 

“Emma!” Harry says loudly, in line with Carson. 

“It’s a good question!” Emma protests. 

I laugh nervously, “Um, it’s fine.” I say again. “I’ve had three, I guess. All boyfriends.” 

“And?” She urges. 

“Um, well two of them were just from high school and ended pretty quickly and the other was my best friend Liam- but we just decided we were better off as friend-“ 

“You dated Liam?” Harry asked, sounding betrayed.

“You’ve met his ex?” Emma asked. 

I wanted to roll my eyes. “Liam’s my roommate. We were young and experimenting. Liam’s not even gay so don’t worry.” I say, mostly to Harry.

There was another long silence at the table.

Harry’s hold on my waist was getting tighter and tighter once again, and I was about to tell him that when he ground out through clenched teeth, “Carson, Emma, we’ll meet you up front.”

I looked at the table and noticed that it was clean of all the empty plates that were just piled on it, the check pointed neatly outward. I thought about trying to pay for it, but I knew that Harry wouldn’t allow it.

Carson and Emma share a look, but both nod and make their way out of the private room.

The second the door closed, Harry had me pinned (a bit uncomfortably) to the table. “Ha-Harry?” I ask, my voice hoarse. 

He growls, a raw and primal sound. “You’re mine.” He says as he grinds against me. He takes my wrists in one of his hands and pushes his other hand up my shirt. “Understand? Mine.” 

I whimper, finding myself squirming under him per the usual. “Yours, Harry, yours!” With that he begins attacking my neck, sucking bruises from behind my ear to my collarbone. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist that’s hovering just over mine, trying to rut up against him, but I’m not strong enough. “Haz,” I plead. 

His head jerks up at the sound of his new nickname, a feral smile on his face. “I fucking love you.” He snarls, finishing off the last bruise on my collarbone. I nearly gasp in surprise when I see the waitress- the blonde one from before- gaping at the scene before her. I smirk slightly and wink at her, ‘yeah, this is really happening.’ 

I close my eyes he finally moves on from my neck and to my mouth. We start off slow, but quickly his tongue is in my mouth, and he’s everywhere. I once again try to rut against him but he just chuckles. “We have people waiting for us, love.” He whispers. 

And, no, he can’t actually be… He removes himself away from me, slightly adjusts himself and then moves to help me up. “Harry.” I whine. 

“Later, love. I promise.” He says huskily, once again draping an arm over me possessively. He turns and stops as he sees the blonde waitress who was still watching us, shock covering her face. “Enjoy the show, babe?” He asks, smirking slightly as he walked past her. 

I think he missed her nod. 

* * * *

When we met Emma and Carson outside, they were very obviously trying to ignore the obvious signs of what Harry and I did when they left. I hadn’t seen myself in a mirror, but my neck felt destroyed. Harry looked sexy as always, and perfectly intact (probably because the asshole had me pinned the entire time). Of course he looked perfect, while my hair was a mess, my shirt crumpled and a slightly massacred neck. 

Harry said his goodbyes and I awkwardly nodded at them as they got into their expensive car and drove off. 

“So…” Harry trailed off. “When do I get to meet your parents?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! Actually, jut the beginning :p Remeber to leave a comment and a kudos :) also, would you guys read another Narry story of mine if a started one? I kind of have this thing for innocent cute Niall and dark possessive Harry but you guys tell me what you'd read !!


	10. Chapter 10

We were in the car on the way to my house when Harry asks me to stay the night. I give him a dirty look and he laughs, “Maybe I just want a cuddle buddy.” He says cheekily. 

“Right. Maybe.” I scoff. 

“Hey, you’re the one who was rutting up against me in that resturaunt, basically begging me to fuck-“ 

I give him another dirty look.

“I mean- um… begging me to _make love_ to you” he corrects himself. 

I glare at him. “Okay number one. I wasn’t begging you to _make love_ to me, and number two, you pinned me to a table and grinded against my dick, that’s basically sexual harassment.” 

“You loved it.” Harry said, grinning. 

I sigh, knowing that he’s right. “Just drop me off.” I say, not wanting to defend myself anymore. 

His smile drops and I feel bad for being snappy. “Baby, just come home with me. We can go straight to sleep and I’ll cuddle you and it’ll be completely non-sexual.”

He looks at me hopefully and I groan. “Fine. Let me go get some clothes from my place, at least.”  
* * * *

I trudge down the hallway of Harry’s huge mansion, teeth chattering as I searched in vain for the billionaire himself. Not only was I freezing cold whenever I was alone in Harry’s giant bed, but it was also 2am and I was having trouble sleeping without him. I thought about calling out for him, but I wasn’t sure if other people (like his staff or his brother) lived here as well. I nearly trip down the main staircase, and then huff in annoyance when I reach the foyer, which was the coldest area of the house. I sneak through the large archway that leads into the completely open floor plan of the dining room, kitchen, and living room. I’m about to just forget about it and look for someone else to cuddle with when I notice the one light streaming out through a cracked door. I roll my eyes as I realize that the light was coming from Harry’s study. I tip toe over to the door, about to swing it open dramatically when I hear a voice call out—a voice that wasn’t Harry’s. 

“Please don’t!” A muffled scream rang out and was then followed with a thud. 

My eyes widen and I press myself against the doorframe, peeking through the cracked door. I see Harry sitting against his desk, completely dressed in his usual suit, but he’s wearing glasses and looks a bit more rumbled than usual. Across from him are two large men who remind me of Calum, dressed in suits as well. What really confuses me is the man on his knees between them, wearing handcuffs and a blindfold. There’s a trail of blood that’s flowing from his temple and I throw my hand against my mouth so I don’t gasp audibly. 

_What the hell?_

“I didn’t know what I was doing.” The man on his knees moaned desperately. 

Harry looked on with disgust, a grim frown on his face, “Maybe you should’ve figured that out before you went against me.” 

“But I didn’t know! My boss didn’t tell me that he belonged to you!” The man whines pathetically. 

“Your boss, huh? Who is your boss then? Beiber?” Harry asks, giving the man a dangerous tilt of his head that I knew all too well. 

The man shakes his head violently, “No! I can’t tell you who! He’ll kill me!” 

Harry laughs, a vicious and distant one. His voice is cold and terrifying when it returns. “He’s not the only one who will do that.” Harry says and I nearly faint as he pulls out a gun. 

_No. No. No._

My Harry would _never_. 

“Who is your boss?” Harry demands as he begins to load the gun. 

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to.” The man repeats over and over again. 

“You should’ve thought of that before you messed with my belongings.” Harry hisses.

I watch on in horror as Harry stands, walking over to the man slowly. “I will give you one last chance.” He says, pressing the gun against the man’s head. “One last chance.” The man shook his head, looking pathetically desperate at this point, while I was full on sobbing into my hand. “Fine then.” Harry says, his voice void of emotion. Harry drops the gun to his side and I sigh silently in relief. “Take him away from here. You know what to do.” My eyes widen once more as I realize that they’ll be coming out the door that I’m in front of. I jump away from the door and begin to back away as quickly and silently as I can until-- _thud_.

Shit.

I look up, completely terrified as I’m met with yet another large man in a suit. He smirks down at me, his eyes hard and stern, “Well hello, little one.” He says, grabbing me by the arms. I’m absolutely stunned and I’m not sure if I can even speak as he drags me into Harry’s office. 

“Found a straggler, sir.” 

Harry lets out a heavy sigh and runs his hand through his hair as he turns to look at us. Is his turn for his eyes to widen and he seems too shocked to speak as well. He regains his poise once more as he remembers he’s in front of his employees and he growls at the man holding me. “Let him down.” Harry growls. The man hesitates. “I said, _let him down_.” He snarls when the man doesn’t immediately obey. The man sets me onto the ground, but my legs aren’t working, so I immediately sink to my knees. Harry looks absolutely torn between being terrified and angry. “Niall.” He says softly, not at all mindful of the other four men in the room, though I hear all four of them gasp. “Niall, come here, love.” 

I’m tempted, but my eyes rove over to the other bloodied man on the ground, and my eyes begin to water. 

Harry lets out a loud exhale and says shortly, “Ashton, Mike, escort our guest out, please.” 

Ashton and Mike do as they’re told immediately, and suddenly the room is filled with only the noises of my anxious breathing. “Niall.” Harry begs, “Come here.” This time, I have nowhere else to go. Not with the large guy directly behind me. I want to run away, petrified of this new Harry that I’ve been introduced to. But instead, I get up, shakily and slow and walk to where Harry is standing. He sighs and presses his forehead against mine. I feel paralyzed, not sure what to do. “Baby,” He sighs, closing his eyes. 

The tears I was previously holding in start slipping down my cheeks. Harry’s eyes snap back open and he frantically brushes them away. “No, no, don’t do that, darling. I _know_ you don’t understand right now but you just need to listen to me, alright?” 

I attempt to stop my tears and I nod, hoping that I’ll finally get the answers that I’ve been waiting for. 

“Tom, if you would.” Harry says, nodding towards the door. Tom immediately obeys this time. 

The second Tom is out the door, Harry leads me to the couch on the side of the room, avoiding the piece of carpet that had blood drops on it. He pulls me into his lap when we hit the couch, saying that if he was going to tell me, he needed all the comfort he could get. He nuzzled his face into my neck and pushed my own nose into his shoulder as he began. 

“My family’s business is very complicated, Niall. I know I’ve said that before, but this time you should know that ‘One Direction’ deals with many different things other than energy.” Harry takes a deep breath, his hands beginning to smooth down the shirt on my back. “It’s a dangerous business. It has been ever since my father ran the company. When he died… well, Carson took over until I was old enough to understand. And up until I was old enough, he and Emma taught me the business. To be able to teach Louis and I, they went under the guise of our adoptive parents. I guess somewhere along the way we all learned to love each other. Anyway, when Carson said that Louis and I were old enough, I was ready to take the initiative, while Louis… Louis didn’t want anything to do with this. He never really saw eye to eye with our father and he didn’t agree with his… ‘ideas’ in business.” Harry rambled off. I nudged him as he began to slow and he shook his head softly.

“What were his ‘ideas’, Harry?” I prompt, scooting closer into the warmth he radiated. 

“My mother died because of my father,” Harry says as if he was waiting to say that his entire life. “He didn’t pull the trigger but he might as well have.” He says, his voice quivering. “It’s like… its like this is the British mafia or something, Niall.” Harry says and if this wasn’t such a serious situation I might have laughed. “My father was the head of everything, it’s like he owned this town and he never took any precautions. He was dumb and he was selfish and he had the audacity to seem surprised when he came home to his wife with a bullet through her head.” I can feel Harry’s nails digging into my back and I would do anything to make him stop hurting himself like this. “I hate him.” He whispers brokenly and tears continue to stream from my eyes. “And because of him I have to deal with these workers and go in to emergency meetings to make decisions on who gets taken over next.”

“So that morning you left me?” I ask timidly.

“Yeah.” Harry affirms and I feel bad for being relieved. 

“Why don’t you just leave?” I whisper, trying to calm him down. He settles a little, his voice no longer shaking as he responds.

“I can’t just get out of this world, Niall. If I could, I would, but me leaving means that Louis will be thrown straight in and I _can’t_ have that, alright?” Harry says lowly. “I’m not my father, though, Niall.” 

“I know that.” I reassure him, burrowing deeper into his hold. 

“No, Niall, you need to understand.” He’s shaking by now and I’m clutching to him as if I’m the only thing holding him together. “I will _never_ let anyone hurt you like my father did with my mother. I will kill anyone who tries to lay a hand on you. I’ve proved that, haven’t I? You see that now, right?”

I freeze, praying that I heard wrong. “Harry…” I whisper, trying to pull back, but he won’t allow it. “Are you saying… Is that man dead?” I ask, my voice deadly quiet. 

Harry makes a sobbing noise into my shoulder. “He was in your apartment, Niall.”

My eyes widen as I freeze again, pulling back successfully this time. “What?!” I scream. “How did he--? Where’s Liam? Oh my god, is Liam alright? Harry- Harry!” I sob, tears beginning to stream down my face as Harry gathers me close, the tightening in my chest begins to diminish and I wonder if Harry’s my anchor as well. 

Harry’s demeanor goes from a wounded child to a protective boyfriend in seconds as he begins to reassure me. “Love, stop. Stop. Liam’s fine. He wasn’t even home. Hush, alright? Liam is fine.” Harry says, basically rocking me by now. I sob in relief as I remember that he had called me earlier in the day with the information that he wouldn’t be home tonight. 

A few minutes later, tears are dried on my cheeks and Harry is humming lowly as he carries me to our bed. He thinks I’m asleep and I have no incentive to tell him otherwise. 

That man was in our apartment, apparently with plans to kill me. That man is also dead now, due to Harry’s orders. 

My heart is heavy as Harry snuggles up behind me in the large bed. 

* * * *  
The next morning, Harry is actually next to me, his arms around me tightly. I sigh in content, momentarily forgetting the night before. My memories return with the aching of my head and the sudden desire to phone Liam hits me. I grab my phone from the bedside table and strategically get out from under Harry’s arms. He tosses and turns for a second, but ultimately falls back asleep. I dial Liam’s number quickly and jog out onto the balcony. 

Liam’s tone rings in my ear about two times before he picks up groaning, “Hello?”

His voice is gravely and low and brings me so much relief my chest hurts a little bit. “Liam.” I answer, sighing happily. 

“What’s up, Nialler?” He asks, sounding a little bit more awake. 

“It’s just—“ _’there was a man in our house last night and he was there to kill me but I thought he killed you and I’m just really really really glad you’re alive’_ “—I um, wanted to see how last night went”

Liam laughs and launches into a fifteen minute long story about how some other girl fought his first girl for him and it was “totally crazy and a little bit hot” but somehow he ended up going to a back room with both of them and Niall just laughs and goes along with it, even though there’s no way Liam’s telling him the whole truth here. 

“Anyway, dude, how’s your Harry?” Liam asks sincerely. 

I smile, “He’s alright, Li.”

“You’re still forcing him on that celibacy thing?” He asks and I chuckle.

“Of course. I’m a classy guy, Liam.”

“Right, of course you are. Just a tip, though dude, for whenever you decide to get it on.” 

“Um…” I murmur, slightly scared. “Alright.” 

“Call him Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //:EDIT2:// Follow me on tumblr! I will be updating there primarily, and i will also be updating little snippets of each chapter there before i even come out with the complete chapter as well as oneshots and prompted writings. I will be uploading them all to AO3 but it may be a while later. So go follow me and send me prompts!!
> 
> //:EDIT:// Liam was just joking in the last sentence. I actually fail at writing smut (as proved in one of the beginning chapters :p) so i highly doubt there will be any smut-daddy-kink type stuff in this story. Unless everyone is like dying for it its highly doubtful. sso-- let me know i guess 
> 
> Alright #1, i'm sorry if this chapter was bad. I'm not too proud of it and i hope it all makes since. I'm having trouble getting my writing schedule and this is just *ughughufhughuhg*so... sorry.
> 
> Okay so #2, IMPORTANT NEWS: I’m pretty sure ill be finishing up this fanfiction soon, due to lack of ideas. Don’t worry though because I will leave it on a good note, all loose ends tied and such ☺ My other fanfiction, Arcadia is still up and out there as well so please go give that a look to! 
> 
> Onto more exciting news, aka, #3, I'll be starting a new fanfiction once this one is over and done with. Obviously, It will be Narry (duh) but I also need another pairing between the two boys. Whoever isn’t in the pairing will probably end up as Niall’s best friend so don’t worry about leaving anyone out ;) Please comment and help me out because I’ll legitimately write any of them. SO down below please comment either 
> 
> For ZaynXLiam (ZIAM)  
> For ZaynXLouis (ZOUIS)  
> For LiamXLouis (LILO)
> 
> Right now, I’m leaning towards Ziam so if you want that or don’t let me know ☺ 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Comment and Kudos make me work faster!!


End file.
